What's gone is gone
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: When Kira and Trent get into a fight Kira tries to get him back. She makes a song for him and tries to get him back. But when he doesn’t she gets in her car and drives. Until the accident, that took her far away. rating may go up for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own power ranges or Avril's song why.

Summary- When Kira and Trent get into a fight Kira tries to get him back. She makes a song for him and tries to get him back. But when he doesn't she gets in her car and drives. Until the accident, that took her far away.

"Kira I think we should move on" Trent told Kira as they sat in the park. Kira jumped up not believing what she was hearing.

"What" she asked wondering what she had just heard "What do you mean?"

"Kira it's just I want to see other people" Trent didn't want to hurt Kira, he just knew for her to really follow her dream he didn't want to get in the way.

"But you told me you loved me" Kira said

"It was…" he stopped "A lie" He looked down "I'm sorry Kira, we're over" and he walked away. Kira sat in the park not sure what to do just so shocked the love of her life didn't love her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a week since the brake up, Kira had been a mess she hadn't heard from Trent after trying to call him many times; he just never called her back. She sat in her room lonely and upset. She had her notebook opened and she tried to write a song, a song that might bring Trent back to her. In her head she kept thinking, why, why did he brake up with her. That was it. She thought to herself, at the top of the page she wrote the word Why, and she knew that would be her song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trent walked into Hailey's ready for work; his mind was still on Kira. He hated he lied and broke her hart, but she could go after her dream and become a great singer, he knew she could. He lied about not loving her he loved her with all his heart and he wished there was some other way he could have done it, but he knew or thought he had done the right thing. As he worked Kira walked in

"Trent" she said marching right up to him, "Listen to thins song please"

"Kira I don't think" Trent began, but Kira cut him off

"Just do me this last favor and I will leave your life forever…If you truly want it." She said looking into his eyes

"Fine" said Trent Flatly. Kira walked up to the stage with her guitar she slowly began the song,

"_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all" _Kira sang the first bit with her eyes closed, Trent watched as she sang the words full of care.

"_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why_

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why" Trent could tell he had really hurt her, but he had done the right thing. Right?

"_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why" Kira hoped she was getting threw to Trent, her eyes glanced over at him, he had his arm's crossed and he was listening.

" _It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me_

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me", She paused and let the music play for a second "_why"_

Kira looked at Trent hoping that the song had broken into him. She walked off the stage and over to Trent.

"Trent what do you think, please say you changed your mind" Kira begged. Trent looked into Kira's eyes he closed his for a moment hoping he could keep up his act.

"Kira I still feel the same, I think you and I aren't right for each other" He frowned "Please Kira just let it be"

A tear fell down Kira's cheek as she turned away and hurried out of the café and got in her car. Tears stung her eyes as she drove, she could hardly see anything, then the rain started to pour down, still Kira did not slow. Between the rain and her tears she didn't see the turn, she hit the guard rail with such force her car flipped over the railing and fell into the river.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time-**_

_Tears stung her eyes as she drove, she could hardly see anything, then the rain started to pour down, still Kira did not slow. Between the rain and her tears she didn't see the turn, she hit the guard rail with such force her car flipped over the railing and fell into the river._

Trent sat in his living room, he hadn't heard anything about Kira since almost three days ago when she sang him the song. He didn't know why but he had a feeling something bad had happened. Trent switched on the TV to watch anything; the news caught his eye,

"Today boaters found a car in the river, it looks like it hit the guard rail and with much force it flipped over the side, but no occupant was found inside." Said the news lady. Trent looked at the car; it looked like Kira's he took a better look and he saw the license place. It was Kira's car. Trent hurried over to the phone and dialed Kira's number, her mother picked up the phone

"Hello?" came a voice from the other side who wasn't Kira

"Mrs. Ford its Trent is Kira there" He asked franticly

"No honey we thought she was with you" Kira's mother's voice became frantic

"She's not, I think something bad happened something really bad" His mind flashed back to the wrecked car people had found.

"Trent what do you mean?" Her mothers voice was know very frantic

"I don't think this is the right way to tell you, I'll be right there" he hung up and jumped in his car. He speed to Kira's house; her mother opened the door before he even got out of the car.

"Trent tell me now what happened to Kira" She said sternly her voice full of worry

"There was a car found in the rive" he started

"No" whispered her mother. Trent continued

"It was her car found… but no one was found inside" He whispered, Trent then helped her mother inside for the women was upset. Once inside the door bell rang Trent got up to answer it. Out side the door stood two cops stood,

"Hello is this the Ford residence?" one asked

"Yes" Trent said quietly

"May we come in" the other one asked

"Yes" came a voice from behind, it was Kira's mother. The two cops came in both had frowns on there faces.

"Earlier" one began "A car was found in the river, it was registered to a Kira Ford, and we were wondering if she's here"

"No" Kira's mother said with tears in her eyes

"You see there was no one in the car…we don't know what happened to the driver"

Trent looked down "Do you know how long the car has been in the water" Trent asked the cops looked at him "Yes about three days"

"No" Whispered Trent.

"When did you last see her?" they asked

Kira's mother could barley speak she was upset about her daughter Trent glanced at her then at the cops "three days ago… We broke up and I told her to go" Trent paused as it hit him, him trying to help her might have gotten her killed "She got in her car upset and drove away, fast" Trent looked down "And I didn't go after her… I thought I was doing the right thing" he felt like his world had fallen apart.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Weeks went by and the search for Kira Ford was dropped since there was almost no evidence on if she was alive or died and no trail. Trent wrote a song for Kira long ago he could sing like here and they had been singing when they had been together. He worked hard and got it put onto the radios hoping it would one day help him find Kira, he then moved on with his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Wesley Collins sat in his office with his co-worker Eric as they talked, he wasn't the same Wes he had been in the past, he no longer was the happy go lucky guy, he was a man who wanted more and more money "Come on Eric there has to be a way to appeal to the people more" he said wondering what new stunt would bring more people to all his different businesses.

"Wes you have done so many things I think the people like you enough" Eric said broadly, he thought back to how he and Wes seemed to have switched places. Now he was the happy guy with the friends and the girl and Wes was the guy who wanted more power and money.

"No Eric I need something new something big" Wes said as he searched around his computer "That's it" he said as he looked at something on the computer.

"What's it?" asked Eric

"I can take care and help someone from this place"

"What place?" asked Eric

"Dunno this place allows people like me to take care of someone and help them"

"I don't get it"

"Ok what I'm going to do is almost like adopt a person and take care of them until they can go off into the real world"(AN-Dunno if there is really such place but yeah)

"What every you say" Eric said with a chuckle as he walked out, he didn't think Wes was actually going to go threw with it.

OoOoOoOo

Wes walked into a large building he had already filled out paper work and now he was going to pick someone he could help. His eyes fell onto a girl in a rocking chair alone just staring at the wall. Wes felt drawn to her there was just something about her that made her seem so familiar almost like he had felt long ago when his friends were around.

"What about her" Wes said not taking his eyes off the girl, the lady frowned

"Well I'm not sure she has only been here for a week they found her wondering around the city with no memory of who she is" the lady looked sad

"What about her?" Wes said glancing once at the lady then back at the girl

"Well if you want, but she's a strange one that girl"

"She's the one I want to help" Wes said and for the first time since he thought of this idea he really did want to help.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It took almost a month for the arrangements to be made to have the girl move to his house and live with him until she was better. Wes found out they named her Emma, just a name to call her since she didn't know her real name. They didn't give her a last name since the name wouldn't be permeate.

Emma sat in her new room rocking in a chair like nothing had even happened slowly back and forth back and forth. Wes watched the girl, something about her pulled at his heart something that reminded him how it felt to try and help someone. It wasn't just that she seemed almost to remind him of Jen.

"Hey Wes" came Eric's voice

"Huh" he said not taking his eyes off of Emma

"Where are you, you know you do have a big house" Eric called

"Up stairs" Wes called, Eric walked up not seeing what Wes was doing

"Hay Wes I have a problem" he said as he walked up to Eric

"Can't it wait?" Wes asked he usually wasn't one to go with problems.

"No Wes I accidentally had silver guardians by a record company"

"What" Wes said turning to him "That's money wasted who cares about music" Wes glared at Wes for being so careless.

"Well Wes they do have some good talent there theirs uh some guy named uh Trent something he sounds pretty good, I brought a cd."

Wes rolled his eyes "Well you're the one to deal with it not me" Wes turned back to look at Emma

"What are you looking at?" Eric asked glancing in Wes's direction

"The girl, Emma" Wes said "she's the girl I'm going to try and help, but she doesn't respond to any sound or anything" Wes was puzzled he never saw someone tune everything in the world out, other then Jen. Although Jen never did anything like what this girl did, Jen just turned her anger on people.

"Wes how about I play you the song its great" Eric said "They never really played this song much, but I think it's great from that Trent guy" Eric walked over to the radio in Emma's room and put the cd on. Soft music began to play then a male voice began to sing

Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

The song finished Wes listened "Well I guess its ok" Wes eventually told Eric, you can keep it"

Eric smiled like a little kid who's parents just said he could keep a stray dog.

"Thanks Wes" Eric said as he left. Wes turned back to Emma he was surprised by what he saw she was staring at the radio. Wes looked at her

"Do you know that song" he asked her; Emma turned her head to look at Wes, but still said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside her mind.**

_Everything seemed strange as I looked around the city, the noise was so loud and there were so many people. Everything seemed strange to my eyes as if seeing them for the first time, where am I? I wondered, who am I?_

Still sitting in this room in the chair looking out the window I couldn't yet answer those questions, I still didn't know who I was. I slowly rocked back and forth as it gave me comfort I didn't know who the man was that was watching me and I didn't care, I just kept thinking about who I was, I wanted to know, I wanted to go home. Then I wondered if I had a home to go to. I heard the man talk to another , but still I didn't look up, my mind was else where no longer in my body, some where I didn't know myself. Then the words came to my ears, those words that broke me free for a moment, the words that made me remember for a short time.

_Ocean's apart day after day  
_And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

I felt my mind leave once again, but this time not to emptiness this time to pictures, to thoughts, maybe even memories…

_Trent and Kira walked hand and hand with a smile on there faces, they were very much in love at that time in that moment. The two were on there way to the park where Trent had planed a wonderful lunch for them under what they called "their tree" they often at under the tree that stood next to the clear clean pond, in that place the world was a peace and everything was as it should. As the approached their spot Trent stopped and looked at Kira, Kira turned to look at him, their eyes met. "Kira" Trent began "Kira I just want you to know I love you" Kira smiled "I love you to Trent" she told him "And no matter what I will always love you". Trent leaned forward and kissed Kira, "No matter what" he whispered. _

I looked around as the image faded, who was that? Who am I? She wondered. The words continued to play threw her mind bringing more and more images to her head, she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to, but she wanted them, she wanted to find out who she was.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I listened to the words with the images flying threw my mind, wondering what it all meant.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

I sat in my chair looking at the radio as I rocked back and forth in my chair as words came to my mind, with no picture with them just words _"Kira you have me going crazy" came Trent's voice "And that's why I can never stop loving you" _

I wasn't sure what was going on threw my mind it was as if I was from somewhere far away. The only think I knew was I wasn't home and I wouldn't be until I remembered. The rest of the song played and I continued to just look at the radio, wondering, hoping, and thinking that maybe it was a key to my pass. The song ended and the strange man looked over at me, seeing I was looking at it he walked over and asked "Do you know that song?" he asked me, I just turned my head and looked at him, not saying anything, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think…I just didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Emma came to stay with Wes, as time went on she began to show little signs that she could understand what everyone was saying, yet still she didn't talk, didn't make any sounds, but she did cry, Wes had found out that she cried at night when she was all alone, she was sad and he hoped that he could help her; or that's what he told everyone. The truth was he didn't care about her, he cared about the money it was brining in, and the girls, many liked the idea that he was helping someone in need, so they threw themselves at him, he couldn't complain. Many thought he had the life everyone wanted, and he led everyone to believe that, the truth was he wanted the one thing he couldn't have, the one person that would never be his, the one he would never see again…Jen. Wes walked over to the balcony and walked out to look around…his mind drifted to what Jen would think of him now… a smile fell onto his face as he thought of what she would do when she found out who he had become, but the smile faded as he realized he wasn't Wes anymore, he was Wesley the big rich guy with everything, putting everyone below him. He sighed he knew Jen knew what he had become and hated him for it, she most likely thought now he was a bad person since he wasn't her Wes anymore. He glanced down at the yard when he saw movement, then Emma caught his eye, she was sitting on a bench by some yellow flowers in a light yellow summer dress, she sat so still…so alone…so peaceful, thought Wes he wondered what was going on in her mind. Maybe she was lucky she couldn't remember… maybe she had her hart broken, maybe it was best for her to move on in a new life… she was getting a second chance to live, then he saw a smile on her face as she stared at the ground, a small peacefully smile. He looked closer she looked happy for that small time, this was the first time he saw her look happy, usually she looked so lost, so alone, but in that moment in that time she seamed happy, that was the first time he noticed it, a small jem around her neck, yellow just like the rest of her outfit in the sun light it sparked, it was beautiful. Then for the first time he thought of a way that may help her, it hit him so fast, maybe that jem was a key to her past. Wes then frowned, why should help her find happiness when no one could help him? Just then he heard a beep beep come from his room, he walked into see his morpher and there was Jen in a hologram

"Jen" he said as he hurried over to it seeing her face made him happy once more like she had never left.

"I take it back Wes" she said with a frown on her face, she looked angry

"Jen…what are you talking about?" Wes asked as his smile started to fade

"I don't love you…how could I love someone like you" the frown hardened on her face

"What do you mean Jen?" Wes didn't want to believe what she was saying

"How could I love you…when you have become your father…how could you become your father Wes…or should I call you Wesley?" Jen started to sound more upset then angry now.

"Jen please I'm still Wes the Wes you know"

"Really then that girl why didn't you help her why did you just let her sit there until she had nothing left, so she killed her self?" Jen had a tear falling down her check "The Wes I knew would never let anyone get like that she would help them the best he could…he wouldn't not help her because he didn't get the chance to be happy" she stopped "How could you do that Wes how could you let that girl get sadder and sadder… until she killed her self how could you Wes"

"Jen what are you talking about?"

"You need to help her… I can't tell you why but its important… if you let her die…if you don't help her remember everything will be lost…and you will be your father" Jen said, then her hologram started to brake up, until there was nothing left other then Wes standing staring at it. A new feeling filled Wes, he knew he must help her, not only to make Jen love him again… but for that moment with his morpher he felt like Wes not Wesley, but Wes… he felt like his friends were with him, he felt like he had a purpose, he felt like the young red ranger again. A new determination filled him as things had done in the past, it make him realize his passion was for helping people, and Emma really needed his help, she needed to find out who she was, she needed to remember, she needed to go home and live her life, not a new one, but her life, she needed to remember so she would be set free of her mind.

Wes made his way down to the garden where Emma sat, he didn't expect anything from her, but he decided to talk to her. He didn't know what to say to her so he just talked about everything, everything that bothered him.

"So Emma, Some times I wish I could be like you, I wish I didn't have to remember all those I have lost…I wish I didn't have to remember Jen…but then I think of how you can't remember if you loved anyone…you don't know if you have someone that loves you out there" He glanced over at Emma who continued to stair at the ground, then to his surprised she lifted her head and eyes to make eye contact with his. Her eyes were beautiful, her face soft.

"It is better to have loved and lost then to not have loved at all" she said in a soft voice almost so quiet Wes didn't hear her words. Wes looked into Emma's eyes as her heard her speak, her words were right.

"You talked" Wes said pushing his problems down, right know it was about Emma

"Yes" Emma said softly her hand went to the jem around her neck, Usually Wes scared her he seemed mean and selfish she hadn't liked him, but right know he seemed genital and caring

"May I" he asked looking at her jem" he looked at her as she slowly looked at him, then with out saying a word she undid the latch in the back and handed it to Wes, he looked at it "Emma this may be something that can help you with your past"

"What do you mean" Emma once again spoke softly

"This I didn't give you and the place you where at didn't give it to you… It must be from your past"

Emma looked at the jem and slowly picked it up in her fingers, Wes watched as Emma picked up the jem, a small smile came onto her face as she stared at the jem she looked at him she looked like she was wondering if she could tell him something, Wes looked in to her eyes

"Emma, you can tell me anything, you can trust me" Wes's mind flashed to Jen from only a moment on how many times he begged her to trust him, Emma reminded him so much of Jen it almost hurt, but he knew in order to be the man Jen loved he had to help her, and in order to feel the way he had in the past after he helped someone. Wes then realized he wasn't only doing this to win back Jen, he realized that she needed help, and he was the one to help her.

"Its just…" her soft kind voice broke him out of his thoughts "I have been having these dreams of this boy" she looked down "I know it sounds crazy but every time I see him in my mind I feel like I'm safe"

"Then maybe he's the one that gave you this jem"

"Its not just that Wes its…I also feel sorrow, like I'm not safe I feel like I'm unstable and ready to fall, I feel pain that makes me want to cry…I don't get it" tears came to Emma's eyes as she remembered all those dreams she had been having of the boy, the boy who said he would love her no matter what. Wes reached forward and pulled Emma to his chest as she cried and gently he soothed the crying lost girl. As Emma cried her mind drifted and she saw his face and hers

"_Kira I think we should move on" Trent told Kira as they sat in the park. Kira jumped up not believing what she was hearing._

"_What" she asked wondering what she had just heard "What do you mean?"_

"_Kira it's just I want to see other people" Trent didn't want to hurt Kira, he just knew for her to really follow her dream he didn't want to get in the way._

"_But you told me you loved me" Kira said_

"_It was…" he stopped "A lie I never loved you" He looked down "I'm sorry Kira, we're over" and he walked away. Kira sat in the park not sure what to do just so shocked the love of her life didn't love her._

Emma slowly picked her head up from his chest, "I feel lost when I see him but I feel like I love him" she looked down once again as Wes put the jem around her neck

"Emma I'm going to help you, you can trust me" Wes said softly to the girl "We are going to find out who you are"

Emma turned to look into his eyes "It's not just that… this jem…I feel like its part of me"

Wes looked at her, maybe this jem was more then he thought it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the story I'll try and up date faster. Three years have gone by since Kira disappeared and Emma has been with Wes. Eric's music company is now a very big thing and he works with Trent who has now become a famous singer. Since Kira has been gone so long everyone thinks she is dead.

Trent sat in his limo it had been three years since Kira had died; he had now made a name for himself as a singer. Who would have thought that he would have been living Kira's dream? He glanced next to him women sat talking on her phone, but this women wasn't just a women, she was his fiancée. He looked back out his window as the outside began to look familiar the girl Samantha talked on and on. As the car stopped at a red light  
Trent saw the park, he saw his and Kira's spot, Samantha's voice faded into the back round, in his mind he saw him and Kira laughing he had her in his arms spinning in that very spot. Why did he have to lose her? Why had he thought he would help her by leaving her? Why did he take their time for granted?

The light turned green, as it did the car began to go again, the images of himself and Kira faded and once again he was brought back to the present just hearing Samantha talk and talk. When she finally hung up her phone she looked at him "Are we almost there?" she complained

"Yeah, only a little longer" Trent answered half heartedly not even looking at he

"Oh baby what's wrong" she said in a baby voice with her lip out in a pout.

"Nothing…. Its just weird to be home… I haven't been here since…. Uh… before a I began to sing" his mind flashed to Kira her smile her laugh and her singing, he could never tell Samantha about Kira, never. He didn't love Samantha really, he was marring her because he had to marry soon, it was good for his image, he knew he would never love her or anyone the way he had loved Kira, she was once in a life time.

The car turned into Trent's father's mansion, he was home, for now. The limo driver pulled the car to a halt and opened the door for them to get out. Trent walked with Samantha to the house and into the front door. He looked around; it had hardly changed since his high school days. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fool himself that he was in his past that his life after high school was just a bad dream... but when he opened his eyes he was still here in the present.

"My boy!" exclaimed Mr. Mercer from the top of the stairs as he walked down. He walked right in front of him "Trent it's good to see you" he hugged his son

"Its good to see you too, father" Trent said hugging him back, his father turned to see Samantha "who is this lovely lady?" he asked "you didn't say you were bringing someone"

"Dad this is Samantha" Trent told him "She's uh my… Fiancé"

Mr. Mercer looked at him in surprise his eyebrows raised, Trent gave him a look which said drop it, so he did.

After only being there for an hour, Samantha went to their room for a nap, so Trent decided to go out, see someone who always came to visit him in the city. Someone who he missed terribly. He got in his own old little car and drove himself, he drove threw town then almost as if he was going out, then he turned down a dirt rode, the rode was long and dusty, but it didn't take long for a house to come into view. He pulled up in front of the familiar house as he got out of the car, he heard foot steps inside the house, then it flew open and a little girl about four came running out

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs of the house

"Hey baby girl" he said as bent down balancing on his toes as he opened his arms for the little girl to run into. She collided with him knocking him off balance and he fell backwards with her in his arms, the little girl laughed "That's my girl…That's my Emma" he said as Tommy came to the door,

"Trent?" he said half surprised half happy.

"I was in town I thought she might like it if I stopped by" He said he felt like an outsider, in the past this place had seemed like home, but now it felt like he didn't belong.

"Yes, yes she did seem to like it" Tommy said with a smile, a women about Tommy's came to the door "Kim" Tommy said to her "This is Trent"

"Nice to meet you" she said as she walked forward and shook hands, Trent smiled "Like wise" he said then looked at Tommy "The Kim?"

Tommy turned red, as Kim laughed; he then looked at Trent "Yes the Kim"

"What do you mean the Kim?" she asked,

Trent looked at her "Oh he only told us what a great person you were and what a good ranger"

"What? You know about me?" she asked him

"Yes he does" said Tommy "He was part of my newest team"

"Well it's always great to meet a fellow ranger" Kim said "Come inside we just finished making cookies for Christmas"

"Yeah daddy come eat some of the cookies" the Emma said

"Well I can't pass up an offer like that" he said picking her up putting her on his shoulders

She laughed "go daddy go" She laughed.

Once inside Trent put the girl back at the kitchen table, Kim put a plate with a cookie on it in front of her. Tommy looked at Trent "Trent can I speak to you…alone"

"Yeah sure" Trent said following Tommy into the living room

"Trent you really need to start thinking of Emma" Tommy said "Kim and I can't care for her forever and she really misses you. She lost her mother and if you don't start spending more time with her it will be like her losing her father too"

Trent looked at him "I can't care for her now" He said turning his back

"She's your daughter Trent, any father can care for their father if they want to!" he almost yelled "She's Kira's daughter bring her up would Kira want you to just see her ever so often?"

"Leave Kira out of this" Trent spat

"Trent, maybe you could just… do something with her that will really show her you care… really show her you are her father"

"What so you mean" Trent asked "she knows I love her, she knows I'm her father"

"She knows it, but your not here when she comes home crying that everyone else has a dad that lives with them, and do things with them, she thinks your ashamed of her, do all you fans even know that you have a daughter?"

"No" Trent said glancing at his feet "But that's got…"

"That's got everything to do with it Trent, if you won't tell the world you have the daughter then it means your ashamed of her"

"I just can't right know"

"Fine, but do something for her"

"Do what?"

Tommy walked over to the coffee table and picked up a paper "Her school is having a fun raiser, for the parents to all have a singing talent contest, maybe you can sing init for her"

"I don't know" he said with the paper in one hand and running his other hand threw his hair.

OoOoOo Oooo

Three years had gone by since Emma had been with Wes, little by little she bean to open up. She still couldn't remember who she was, but know she didn't care as much, she began to carry on a normal life, she and Wes had become friends. Over the time Emma had been there Wes had slowly began to soften, at least with Emma, but Eric saw it too, in Wes's eyes he no longer looks lost cold, he seemed to have joy back in his eyes.

"Wes, have you seen the dog?" Emma asked as she saw Wes in the kitchen, she was looking for the puppy that Wes had bought her a year ago "I was getting ready to give him a bath and now he's hiding"

Wes chuckled as he drank his coffee, they heard a knock on the door then a maid let someone in, Emma saw the dog under the table and picked it up as it whimpered, She turned to see Eric with a small kid in his arms

"I didn't know you had a kid Eric" Emma said to him

"Yeah I have to with my ex- wife" he told her "But I don't see them much, I work to much"

"How old?"

"Well this is Tucker and he's going to be three next month" Eric said with a grin "And are daughter is Winnie"

"How cute, can I hold him?" Emma asked

"Sure" Eric said handing the little boy over to Emma, Emma put down the puppy and watched it scamper away as she took Tucker in her arms. Something about holding this child felt familiar, but why? The first thing Tucker did was pull at her necklace which held the gem.

"Well actually Emma" Eric said "I have a meeting today and was wondering if you could watch him for me, you see the babysitter canceled on Taylor so she had me take Tucker, but I can't really take him the head quarters" Eric began to babble

"Yes, yes Eric I'll watch him, I love kids"

"You do?" came Wes's voice from behind

"I think, something feels right holding him" she said glancing at the kid. _She's right _thought Wes_ she does look so natural holding the kid. _

"Good, good" Eric said happily "Here is his baby bag and a directions that Taylor sent him with" he handed everything over to Emma. Emma looked over the list

"What is he on a boot camp schedule, and what's with all the rules?" she asked Eric smiled "Well that's just Taylor for you, that's why I fell in love with her, we are very much the same"

"Then why did you two get divorced?" she asked

"She wanted to; I guess I wasn't around enough" Eric said sadly

"You still love her?" she asked

"Yes, I do very much, what her and I had… we shared something that I won't find in another women"

"I'm sorry" Emma told him as she walked out with Tucker

Wes looked up "Yeah there's not that many ranger girls out there your age right?"

"Shut up Wes"

Wes smiled and mocking said "we shared something that I won't find in another woman"

Eric picked up an apple and tossed it at his head "Shut up". As Wes laughed Eric smiled, his friend was coming back, and it was all thanks to Emma.

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma sat with Tucker in her arms as the little boy slept, something seemed so right as she looked at a baby in her arms. She looked up at the T.V as the news flashed to the new hot singer that Eric's company produced. The man had black hair and wore the color white; his smile showed his white teeth and dimples, the news lady was telling them of his engagement to Samantha Walker one of the riches girls in the city. She hung onto his arm like she was never letting go, something flared inside Emma, she didn't know why, but she was jealous, jealous of some girl she didn't know and over some guy she didn't know… or did she. She slowly moved the sleeping boy to the couch so she could move closer. Once she did she watched the man on the screen he smiled and looked happy, but was he. Emma watched his smile she looked at him in a way she didn't know she watched as he held her close and the couple say how happy they were, but Emma saw in his eyes something that she used to see in Wes, a look of lost and unhappiness. Emma felt something that made her heart feel heavy, she felt something that she didn't know what. She turned to look at the little baby then her mind flashed to something of her past.

_A little girl lay on the couch sleeping as Kira came in from the café she slept on Tommy's couch. _

"_Thanks Dr. O for watching Emma" she said as Tommy came into the door way_

"_Any time girl you know I love having her over" he told her with a smile "by the way when should Trent be back?"_

"_Tonight, I can't wait to see him again, Emma and I can't wait" she said walking over to the sleeping girl "I don't want to wake her she looks so peaceful" she said_

"_Well she knows she safe, I mean she's in the house of the greatest power ranger of all time" Tommy said with a cocky smile _

"_Ha, ha Dr'O" Kira said with a smile_

"_But she always knows that she safe with two power ranger parents that will always protect her" _

"_so sweet Dr'O you should right a poem" Kira told him Emma began to wake, Tommy laughed. There was a knock at the door so Tommy went to answer it, he came back with Trent behind him _

"_Trent!" Kira said as she hurried over to meet her long term boyfriend "I'm so happy your back"_

"_Me to Kira" Trent laughed at how happy Kira was. Emma sat up on the couch as she heard her father's voice _

"_DADDY!" she yelled as she slowly got off the couch and waddled over to him "DADDY" she yelled as she attacked his leg in a big hug "DADDY HOME DADDY HOME!"_

"_Yes daddy home" Kira said with a smile._

Emma broke out of her trance at the sound of a door opening, and soon Eric and Wes appeared in the door way.

"How was he?" Eric asked

"Good" Emma said lightly

"Are you alright" Wes asked as he walked over to Emma

"Yeah, just another once of those dream things"

"Oh you know what the doctors said" Wes said as he helped her to her feet

"Yes" she said "um if you'll excuse me" then she walked out.

Emma sat in her room thinking over her time here over her time that she couldn't remember, she had been told that what she thought were memories like before were just ways of her mind trying to make sense of what she couldn't remember, she was told they weren't real, she was told they were just like dreams. Emma sat holding her jem _I don't know if I believe them _she thought _maybe just maybe these are what I remember. _

Just hen Eric appeared in the door way

"Hay Emma" he said to her "I need another favor"

"Yeah?"

"Well you see in Winnie's school they have this fund raiser and they need someone to sing in a talent contest, and I have heard you sing and your good, I was… uh wondering if you could sing at it?"

"Uh sure… yeah" Emma said to him "where is it?"

"In a place called Reefside, that's where Taylor lives with the kids"

"Ok sounds good…. When is it?"

"Um next month"

"Ok"

"Thanks Emma you're a life savor" then he walked out of the room.

_Reefside _Emma thought _Reefside, that name why does it sound familiar? _

Ok so what do you guys think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't mean to take you for granted

Trent was in his car driving back to his mansion, he glanced behind him, sleeping in the back seat was Emma. Trent smiled as he looked back to the road, Tommy was right, time with his daughter was priceless

Flashback

Trent stood with Tommy in the kitchen; Emma and Kim were in the other room watching T.V. 

"Trent, when will you step up and take care of her?" Tommy asked again

"Dr'O" Trent said rolling his eyes "We have already been over this" he continued, "I don't know"

"Well you have to soon, Kim and I can't take care of her forever… don't get me wrong we both love her, but she needs her father"

Trent rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Trent don't bring that rock star attitude to me, I don't care if your rich and famous all I care about is Emma"

"I know I know" Trent said, "I'm getting married soon" he said running his hand threw his hair

"What?" Tommy asked surprised "you… I thought you loved Kira?"

"She's dead Dr'O… she's not coming back" 

"Do you love her?" Tommy asked "this new girl?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Trent said "Back to the point, I'm getting married soon, once then she can come live with me and Samantha"

Flashback end

It was dark the car's headlights lit up the road as he drove, he was now on the main road wondering what Samantha would think of him having a kid, he had never told her. He wondered if she would be a good mom?

Ring

Ring

Ring

Trent's cell phone sounded, hurrying so it wouldn't wake Emma he answered the phone

"Hello?" Trent said into the phone

"Trent, it's your manager" came the voice of his producer/manager 

"Oh hi" Trent said 

"Where are you? I have been at your mansion with Samantha and your father for hours, and calling you all day"

"Oh sorry I was visiting old friends, no reception at his house"

"Well hurry over here"

"I'm in the drive way now, I'll be right there" Trent said into the phone, then hung up.

Once in the drive way Trent got out of the car and walked to the back of the car and slowly opened the door and then slowly pulled Emma out, the sleeping girl stayed asleep in his arms. Trent then carefully walked to the front door and opened it, he walked into the house Emma in his arms

"Trent" flouted Samantha's voice from the living room "Come here honey pooh" Trent fallowed her voice into the living room "Baby there you are you had us all…" She stopped when she saw Emma in his arms "What is that?" she asked

"This is Emma" Trent told her "She's my daughter"

"You never said you had one?" Samantha said with a frown

Trent chose not to say anything back instead he turned and saw his manager 

"What'd you…" he stopped when he saw another kid sitting on the couch sleeping "Who is that?"

The man looked at the boy "This is my son Tucker" The man said 

"Eric you never told me that you had a s son?"

"You never told me you had a daughter"

"To shay" Trent said with a smile

"I just picked him up from my friends house and after I'm done here I'm bringing him to his mother's house"

"Trent back to me!" exclaimed Samantha said waving her hand at him "What do you think your doing with it? You never had it with you before?"

"No she is going to be living with us"

"Who's is she, mother couldn't handle her anymore?"

Anger flared inside Trent how Samantha, but allowed it to settle, Samantha didn't know

"No" Trent told her "She's not around anymore" Trent said glancing at the ground"

"Hightailed it out of her?" she asked

"NO!" Trent almost yelled

"Ok…ok don't get so touchy" she said raising her hands

Eric came closer to Trent, "Trent I'm here to say you should come back right away, your last CD didn't sell that great, we need to think of better songs, try something less depressing"

"Those are the only songs I do… I don't do love songs"

"Songs that like on your last CD such as, Just kill me now, Killing myself, die all" Eric said glancing from the CD to Trent "they don't sell"

"I don't sing love songs, or happy songs" He told him, Eric stepped closer Emma lifted her head Eric glanced down at her

"I smell mommy" she said slowly opening her eyes, Trent looked down "is mommy back?"

Trent looked at the little girl "No…Mommy's dead" He told her

"I smell her perfume" the little girl sniffed Eric "You smell like mommy" 

"What?" Eric asked with a confused smile

"No he" Trent sniffed Eric "do… why do you wear perfume?"

"What?" Eric asked

"Never mind" Trent said shaking his head "Never mind"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Emma" Wes called from below the stairs "Hurry up, we're going to be late"

"Coming" came her voice from up stairs, with in minutes she came hurry down the stairs

"Lets go, we don't want to be late" Wes said to her, he no longer had on a strict suit on, he wore his white shirt with a red light jacket, he had changed silver guardians from paying for protection, to once again being free, they walked over to his motorcycle, he once again decided to drive it plus Emma loved it.

Half and hour later Emma and Wes were in front of a big building

"Come on we don't want to keep the Dr waiting" Wes told her taking her hand. They walked into the building holding hands.

They waited for a few minutes before Emma and Wes went into the office with the man.

"So Emma anymore of those dreams?" the man asked

"Yes" she told him

"Tell me about them" he told her

"Well this time I was with four guys we were all talking in a park when there was screaming and then we ran to the screaming and became power rangers"

"really, can you tell me what they looked like?"

"I don't remember their faces" she told him. The man wrote down on his clipboard

"Any mother dreams?" he asked

"Yes" she told him 

"Tell me"

"This time me and the same man in my other dreams are in a park, by a tree"

FLASH TO DREAM

Kira and Trent walked hand and hand in a park, heading to a tree, their tree

"Kira, this place is great" Trent told her

"I know"

The two sat under a tree Kira leaned onto Trent's chest "it couldn't get any better then this" he said

"yes, I never want this to end"

DREAM END

"Well in your last session you said this man is that new big time singer"

"Yes"

"And what did I tell you last time"

"That I just see his face and place him in my dreams"

"Yes, these memories could be real, but the man you are with isn't really him"

"Yes, but I…"

"Emma these only started when you saw him… so is only makes sense that your mind places him as the one you remember"

"Yes sir"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Trent had been in Reefside for about a week, the whole time Emma staying with him, Trent sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper as Emma ate some cereal when Trent's dad walked in. He glanced at Trent then at the girl, over the time the little girl had been here he had seen Trent change, he didn't yell as much as he used to and he smiled a lot more, it was almost as if his son was coming back.

"So what are you two doing today?" he asked

"Daddy said we can go to the park and get ice cream" the girl said "I can't wait", Trent glanced at his father 

"Yes, the park, ice cream, and then just to hang out together"

within a half hour the two were already at the park walking together

"So daddy, is it always going to be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I live with you" she told him

"Well, you will be able to hang out with Samantha, she will be a great mother"

"But I don't want a new mother, I want my mommy"

"Your mommy died a long time ago" Trent told her "In a car accident"

"I don't think mommy is dead" she told him "I think she's just far away and going to come back"

"Emma" Trent said kneeling down "I wish that was true… I wish you me and your mother could be a family once again, but that's not going to happen, she's gone"

"I don't even remember her" Emma said sadly, "Only her songs and her perfume… can you tell me about Mommy?" 

"Your mother… was great singer, we met in high school, I was a rich boy who worked where she hung out… it was great once we were friends along with Connor Tommy and Ethan"

"Why did mommy have to die" Emma asked

"It was her time"

The two walked in silence for a little while, until Emma saw some ice cream "Come on daddy!" she yelled in excitement "Ice cream"

Trent laughed "Ok, ok, lets get some ice cream"

Trent sat in his room, Emma had fallen asleep in her room, he looked at Kira's guitar, which he kept in his room. He walked over and picked it up he began to strum a few cords, as he also sang "Didn't mean to take you for granted" his mind flashed to Kira "didn't mean to show I don't care" his voice continued singing about her… the women he loved "didn't mean to throw away this once in a lifetime of chance" he knew his once in a life time girl, Kira his once in a life time was gone "Being with you…" he trailed off, the song wasn't yet finished

"Now why can't you sing songs like that" came a voice from the door way, he looked to see Eric and Samantha standing there, the voice belonged to Eric

"I don't sing those songs anymore" Trent told him looking away

"Oh why not baby, I want you to write a love song for me" she told him in a baby voice

_But I don't love you so I can't _Trent thought "I don't write those anymore"

"Then who was that about?" Samantha said folding her arms, just then her cell phone went off, she answered it and walked away.

Eric walked into the room and sat next to Trent "Who was it you were singing about?"

"I girl I used to know" Trent told him not even looking at him, he just continued strumming on the guitar

"Emma's mother?" Trent stopped strumming he turned and glared at Eric "I'm right wasn't I?" Trent looked down

"Yeah…she's the one that had a big dream of singing… not me…" Trent glanced at the floor again

"What happened to her?"

"I broke up with her… I thought I was getting in her way of singing"

"Where is she now?"

"Well she came back… you see Kira was one of those people that really believed music would help almost anything… so she wrote me a song and tired to get me to get back together with me… but I still wouldn't"

"Why did you brake up with her?"

"I loved her… if you love some one sometimes the best thing to do is let them go"

"Not if they don't want to go"

"I know that now"

"How did she die?"

"Car accident, flipped over a guard rail… into a river… she died"

"I'm sorry" Eric said 

"The thing is… Emma doesn't… Emma doesn't think Kira is dead"

"Why not?"

"Her body was never found"

"Then maybe…"

"No she's gone" Trent interrupted, Trent then turned to Eric 

"What about you, what's with you and your sons mother?" 

"Well we also have a daughter… but we're divorced"

"Why?"

"Well I didn't spend enough time at home, I guess she got tiered of waiting around"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, I still do… we first met when I pulled her over… turned out she later was my partner at work… after a while we fell in love"

"Oh… I met Kira at school"

Ring 

Ring 

Ring

Eric's phone sounded, he picked it up "Hello?" he said into the phone "Oh Wes, uh yeah I asked Emma to sing in… I know but she's…. she wants to sing… she liked it… its not going to be to much for her… ok bye"

Sorry my friend Wes "I should head back to the hotel… I'll see you later Trent".

AN-Ok sorry for taking forever to write, my comp broke so now I'm on the laptop, and it doesn't work well… so here it is, I'll try and get more up soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma stood at the window of her room looking out at the mansion grounds, she watched as a few little animals scurried around, usually she loved to see them running about, but today she didn't feel right. Wes was away at work and it was just her and the workers, but they never talked to her, everyone still thought of her as strange, she wished that Wes would come home soon so she didn't have to be alone anymore, she didn't like being alone, for when people are alone its when something unexpected happened, something not good. Emma walked over to her door to make sure it was locked before she moved over to her bed, she wasn't sure why, but she kept hearing a voice in her head, one she didn't want to be able to hear.

"_Kira" _the voice called in her mind _"I see you Kira and I will find you again" _ the voice scared her, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Wes's number, it rang three times before her mind began to drift,

FlashBack

"_Get her out of the car before it hits the water" an evil voice said "she's already knocked out, this way it will be easy to capture her" the evil voice laughed "finally she will be mine"_

_Darkness filled the room and her mind, she didn't know what to think, she tried to open her eyes, but it was no use, they were so heavy. She could hear little of what was going on around her, only voices_

"_She is finally mine and I will use her to get the others"_

"_Well you could also use her to get her daughter" another voice said. She forced her eyes open, at the mention of the word daughter, she knew she had to get up and leave._

"_Yes, yes, her daughter, a girl born of two rangers, what more could I ask for, she's young, and I can raise her as my own"_

"_Leave My daughter alone" her voice was weak, but she still spoke "If you touch her I swear, I will kill you"_

"_And what are you going to do? Huh?" the man stepped out of the shadows, but he wasn't a man, he was half man half dinosaur "You see, after I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember her, or anyone" the evil thing laughed "you will no longer be in my way"_

_The girl stood up "I will not let you hurt my daughter, or anyone I care about" her body was weak, she had almost no energy, but still she stood ready to fight, ready to protect; "And even if I can't stop you, even if you do find a way to get rid of me, she will always be protected by Tommy, Connor, and Ethan" she paused, to gasp for air "and there is no way you will ever be able to get past Trent", the evil thing walked up to her _

"_It's no use fighting me" he hit her in the head, knocking the girl to the ground "Strong words, but they will never hold true"_

FlashBackEnds



Emma stood trembling, had that been her? Was that thing the reason she couldn't remember anything? The courage the women had in her day dream felt so familiar, but why? Right now all she felt was fear.

"Emma" came Wes's voice "I'm home", Emma walked over to her bed room door and unlocked it, she slowly opened the door and walked down stairs still trying to make sense of what she had just seen, she wondered if it was real or not.

"hey" he said haply as he saw her "how was your day?"

"Good" she told him "I stayed in my room most of the day"

"Emma, you have to learn to get out of that room and spend time with others" Wes told her as he looked through the mail "you need to also leave the house, that's a good way to get out there and be yourself"

"But I" she paused "don't like to be alone" Emma looked at the ground

"Emma" Wes said as he took a step closer "The only way you can try and figure yourself out is if you are by yourself and you can really just think"

"But I…" she stopped, she wasn't sure if she should tell him about what she saw, she had been seeing things like that for some time, but no one was really sure if it meant anything, so she decided egests it "I just don't like it"

"Emma" Wes said with a smile "you always used to be by yourself"

"I know I know"

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma stood in her room slowly strumming on an old guitar she had found in Wes's house, it had taken some time, but finally she got it just right before she began to sing a little

"Where ever you are" she stopped thinking for a moment then changed the words "Somewhere out there" she stopped again, thinking of a way she could make this song more personal "Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign , instead there's only silence, can't you hear my cries" she stopped for a moment so she could scribble down the lyrics before she began again "I'll find you somewhere, I'll keep on trying till my dying day, I just have to know what ever has happened will free my soul" she stopped to write down that last bit she sang before she moved her guitar away so she could stand. After she had placed it back on its rack she walked over to her dresser where she had put the little yellow gem necklace

"What is this thing?" she asked herself out loud I think it's important, but I just don't remember, Emma closed her eyes for a moment as she held the gem in her hand, then four words came to her mind "Dino Thunder, power up", she slowly opened her eyes and looked at them gem in her finely manicured nails "What does this mean?"



"What was what mean?" asked Wes as he walked into the room

"What? Oh nothing" Emma said placing the gem down

"Ok" Wes said as he walked over to her "I came in here to ask you if you would like to go to a dinner party with me?" Wes said "you see I know you want to get out of the house, and I really don't want to go so we could go together"

"Ok" Emma said with a smile "Sounds good to me, I'll go get ready"

OoOoOoOoOo

"I still don't see why I have to go" Trent said to Samantha as she helped him with his tie

"Because this is a party my daddy is having, and he really wants me to be there and I want my soon to be husband to be there"

"Oh" Trent said "But what about Emma?"

"Oh the maids will watch her, plus your father will be here"

Trent rolled his eyes "I still don't see the point in taking a plane to silver hills, just to go to some dinner party"

"Well we are… and that's that" Samantha told him, "Now let's go"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ready?" Wes asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes" Emma called from the top as she walked down the stairs, Wes took one look at her and couldn't look away, Emma wore a yellow dinner dress which showed off her body well

"We should get going" Wes said softly to her

It didn't take long for Emma and Wes to reach the house that the party was at, and once inside it didn't take long for Emma to make Wes dance, she loved dancing, she couldn't remember why, but anything to do with music she liked, and dancing was one of them.

"This is great thanks Wes, for letting me come"

"You're welcome, we should do this more often, I love when you smile" he said looking into her eyes "when you're happy I'm happy" Wes wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was falling for Emma, she was strong, and intelligent, and the fact she felt safe around him made him like her even more, she was the first girl that he realized he had feelings for since Jen, Emma made him feel alive again, a feeling he hadn't had until she came into his life after Jen had left it.

Trent and Sam walked in to the house; they had been a little late and had missed the start of the party

"Finally we can have some real fun" Sam said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him on to the dance floor, They danced for a while before Trent decided to get a drink, him and Sam walked off together, but soon she saw some of her friends and walked over to them, showing off her huge diamond engagement ring. Trent watched as she rubbed the ring in the other girls face's, he felt his heart grow heavy as he watched her, he had always imagined that he would be walking around with Kira showing off they were engaged, but now he knew that would never happen. He glanced around the room and saw couples laughing and dancing, they all looked so alive, but he knew he was dead inside; no one would ever bring him that happiness that he had once had, then he heard a laugh, it seemed to wake him up… it sounded so much like… like hers, he put his drink down and he began to scan the room, he had heard her laugh, he had heard her. He began to move forward looking, searching for the women that had made hat laugh.

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma laughed at one of Wes's jokes, but she was growing tired

"Would you like to head home now?" Wes asked seeing the girl was tired

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind" Emma told him,

"I'll go get are coats" Wes told her, Emma turned to glance over at the punch bowl where the man she had seen on T.V had put his drink down, then she watched him begin to look around the room, as if he was in search of someone.

Trent looked back and forth among the crowed, then he saw a women watching him, her eyes, she looked just like her, his eyes locked on hers, could it be…was it her? He began to move forward, slowly, he almost couldn't believe his eyes

"Trent" Samantha's voice called out "Trent stop!" but he didn't he continued to move forward, Samantha grew angry and grabbed his arm "Trent" she yelled angrily, he stopped and turned to look at Samantha.

Emma watched as the man began to walk to her, but then be stopped by the women, Wes then arrived with the coats "Come on Emma, the cars already out front"

"Ok" She said as she turned away and followed Wes out of the building.

Trent quickly turned back to the women he had been looking at, but she wasn't there, he ripped his arm away from Samantha and ran over to where she had been standing.

"Kira" he whispered, he knew he had seen her; did that mean she was alive? Or was he just going mad? Trent looked in every direction, but he didn't see her anywhere "Kira" he said again "If you're out there I will find you"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sat in the music room that Wes had made for her in the mansion, this room had almost every instrument that she or anyone could think of, the weird thing to her was she knew how to play them, it all came so natural to her, the singing and playing instruments almost made her feel like she could remember. She walked over to the piano, as if in a daze she to play a soft bit, her voice soon followed it started out as a hum and soon changed to kind words

"Under the snow beneath the frozen streams there is life, you have to know when nature sleeps there is life, and the colder the winter the warmer the spring, the deeper the sorrow the more are heart sing, even when you can't see it inside everything… there is life" She hummed a little again before she began to sing again

"After the rain the sun will reappear, there is life, after the pain the joy will still be here, there is life, for it is out of the darkness that we learned to see and out of the silence songs comes to be and all that we dream of all waits patiently, there is life" she held out life and allowed her fingers to pick up more speed

"There is life, For its out of the darkness that we learn to see and out of the silence songs come to be and all that we dream of waits patiently… there is life….there is life" she let her voice move to a hum as she slowly faded her voice to nothing.

Emma wasn't sure what she had just done, that song that came to her mind made her feel like there was hope, it made her feel like she could really find out who she was. She slowly stood up, thinking over everything in her mind, trying to push past the wall that held all her memoires, then his face came to her mind, the man she had seen in her dreams and on T.V., then recently seen at the party, had he been looking at her? She wondered if the doctor could be wrong, that man… something about him seemed so right.

"Emma!" Wes called as he walked into the room "I've been calling you" he said with his smile showing "I thought you were asleep or something"

"No I" she stopped "Was just thinking and working on a new song"

"Emma" Wes laughed "you are always working on new music, why?" he didn't know why, but Emma was so into the music, it was almost scary.

"It…makes me feel like I'm not so lost" Emma said. _For out of the darkness we learn to see_ Emma thought over the words she had sung, maybe being in the dark for sometime was good for her "What did you want?" she asked bringing the focus away from her

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go jogging with me."

"Um sure" she said looking at him, when he first walked in she hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual suit, instead he was wearing a tight red shirt with a blue light hoodie over top, along with a pair of work out pants. Emma walked out of the room and into her room, where she found a light yellow tank top and a pair of short shorts, she put them on then walked outside to find Wes

"Come on" Wes said to her "We are going to jog in the park"

OoOoOoOoOo

Trent stood in the living room of his house in Silver hills with Samantha, Emma played in the other room

"Sam, I really think it would be a good idea if you took Emma to the park, it will give you two a chance to bond, you will be her mother soon" Trent hoped maybe somehow Samantha could pull off being a decent mother for Emma

"I don't know baby… I'm not really good with kids" She really didn't want to take Emma to the park, she hated kids, she knew the first thing she would do after marrying Trent was send the brat off to boarding school

"Please, she really wants to go, and I have to go to a meeting with Eric" Trent pleaded

"Fine, but just for today" Samantha said giving in.

It didn't take long for Samantha and Emma to get to the park, as soon as Emma heard the words park she ran into the limo ready to go, but Emma didn't like the fact she had to go with the women who was marrying her father. Once they got to the park Samantha already was talking on her cell phone, she allowed Emma to run around the park, not even keeping an eye on her, within seconds, Emma was far from Samantha who by now had lost her.

Wes and Emma ran side by side "You'll never be able to beat me" Wes laughed as he and Emma ran, they were already breathing hard, but the ex-red ranger was used to pushing himself. He had no idea what cause Emma to push herself so much

"I haven't even gotten started yet" Emma basted, her breathing heavy as well "I could run for hours more"

"Yeah" Wes laughed "I'll race you to the tree down there" Wes nodded his head to a tree a little ways off

"Fine" Emma said with a laugh, "Go!" Emma yelled out, then she surged forward

"Hay" Wes said half stunned, then he ran after her, the two raced down the path of the park side by side, changing places of being in first. The two people, didn't pay attention to the strain on their bodies, Emma didn't know why she had the endurance to race Wes, but all she knew was she didn't like losing. Wes couldn't believe Emma could keep up with him, the only other one that had been able to keep up with him was Jen, who actually was able to run circles around him, she had defiantly been a once in a life time for him, but Emma slowly was taking his heart, not the way Jen had, but she pulled a close second.

"Come on you slow poke" Emma yelled from a head, Wes glanced forward and saw he lost concentration on his running, Emma was already at the tree. By the time he got there Emma was taking a drink of water "You lost" Emma said to her with a smile "I won"

"Yeah well" Wes said trying to come up with something

"Admit it… I won… I beat you" Emma said moving closer to her a playful smile growing

"Never" Wes said as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, Emma screeched loudly, Wes continued to spin her and the two continued to laugh, until Wes lost his footing as he grew dizzy and the two fell, Emma on top of Wes, Their faces were so close they could feel each others breath, their breathing slowed and their eyes met, slowly they began to move their lips closer,

"Mommy?" said a soft voice from behind, Emma turned off Wes to look at the voice, it was almost like a reflex, she saw a little girl standing next to them, looking down "Mommy" the little girl said again, a smile growing on her face, she leaped forward and grabbed Emma in a hug around her neck "Daddy said you were gone, but I knew, I knew" the girls voice was so happy "I knew you were alive… Daddy will be happy… I'm happy I knew, I knew you was alive" The girl jumped up and down "I knew I knew"

Wes walked over to look at the little girl who looked like she was mauling Emma "Little girl" he said pulling her gently off Emma

Just then Samantha came hurrying up "I'm so sorry she was bothering you" she said grabbing hold of the little girls arm "She's always running off" She saw Wes and smiled when she realized who he was

"Is she yours?" Emma asked, she was still sitting on the ground

"No, she's my soon to be step daughter… you see I'm marrying her father" She said showing off her huge engagement ring, Emma smiled politely.

"We better get going" Samantha said

"I want to stay with my mommy" the girl pouted

"Honey" Samantha said through her teeth "Your mommy died… in a car accident" Samantha then grabbed hold of the girls arm and dragged her away in to a limo waiting out side the park, the little girl continued to cry, she cried for her mother. Emma watched the little girl being pulled away, every time the little girl cried out for her mother Emma's heart felt like it was stabbed

"Wes I feel so bad for that little girl" she finally said, Wes walked over to her and helped her to her feet

"That little girl must really miss her mother" Wes said.

OoOoOoOoOo

Samantha and Emma sat in the limo, Emma continued to cry, she was really convinced she saw her mother.

"Come on" Samantha said "don't tell your father about me letting you out of my site, I'll get you some ice cream"

"I want my mommy" Emma pouted

"Your mommy is dead… she most likely killed her self on purpose I mean come on she was poor" Samantha said with a smirk "Anyways we are stopping to get ice cream" Samantha said, she thought every little kid would become happy with just a little food "Plus your daddy is going to meet us there".

The two were inside the ice cream store eating, Samantha's phone rang, she answered it then walked away talking, leaving Emma alone.

"I know were your mommy is" came a voice from behind Emma "I can bring you to her"

Emma turned to see a shadow figure leaning on the wall, She put down her ice cream "Can you really bring me to my mommy and make her remember me?" the little girl asked

"Yes" he said, his voice sounded almost as if a snake "Just come with me"

Eric helped his son and daughter out of the car, they were going to get ice cream and meet Taylor his ex-wife there so she could take the two back to where she lived. Eric watched as his daughter hurried in side the ice cream store as fast as she could, he held his son in his arms, it was almost sad to know in an hour they would be out of his life until two weeks from then. Once side he got on line with his daughter and waited for them to get up to the counter. He looked around the small store when he saw a little girl he recognized, it was Trent's little girl, but he knew for a fact that Trent was still at the recording studio, he wondered who she was with he glanced closer at the little girl, she was talking to someone in behind her, he put Tucker down next to his sister,

"Hold his hand and stay here on line" Eric told Winnie his daughter, he walked over to Emma, but then saw her hop down from her chair and walk over to were the person was standing. Something didn't feel right Eric walked faster over to were the two were, as he got there he saw what ever it was grabbed the little girl,

"Let me go…I don't want to go anymore" the little girl cried

"Oh well" the voice said with an evil laugh "Your mommy wasn't able to protect you well enough" he laughed

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma sat in the living room writing in a diary she had just recently began she kept the dreams she had and the ideas for songs in it, she was writing down her newest dream

__

Flash to dream

Her head felt like it had been hit over the head, she thought back, that's because it had been hit. She lifted her head off the floor, she could feel dried blood on her lips, where ever she was it was hot and sticky, but yet the ground was cold and wet, with god knows how much grime that lay on it. She stood up and looked around, pain shot through her body she stumbled forward and allowed her self to fall on to the bars to keep her standing, it was dark, all she could tell was she was in a cell. She tried to think back to what happened and why she was there, she thought back.. It was him… he was back… Mesagog Kira looked down at the gem, it lay around her neck as doormat as ever not giving her even the smallest bit of power to brake out, her whole body hurt as she sank back to the ground, her mind went back to Trent and how he had really broken up with her, then her mind moved to Emma, she thought back to what she had been told. Mesagog told her he wanted Emma, he wanted to take all the children born too two rangers and raise them all, he knew of two others then Emma, but Kira didn't know who they were. She closed her eyes as the pounding in her head increased

FLASHBACK END

She stopped her pen as she finished, her dreams were so strange, almost real, could they really be her past? She thought back to the monster thing that had her locked in the cell, nothing like that existed…did it? Half man and half… dinosaur or what ever he was. Emma thought more about her dream… if they were true those little kids were in danger Emma stood wondering if she should tell anyone, but would anyone believe it was real? Or would they cast it off as if it was just some kid of dream that meant nothing.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Let her go!" Eric said calmly as he arrived and stood in front of the monster, his stance showed no sign of being scared even once he saw the face of what ever was holding onto the little girl "'I'll repeat my self one more time, let the girl go" Eric's voice was full of notoriety, people stopped eating their food and looked over at them, they saw the thing holding the girl and began to panic, people ran every which way screaming, little kids being dragged away by their mothers, Samantha forgot all about Emma and hurried into the limo and ordered it to drive as far from that place as possible. Taylor ushered her kids out side and put Tucker on the floor

"Hold you brothers hand and get into the car… Stay there until daddy and I come back" she told them

"But mommy-"

"No buts" Taylor told her daughter "get yourself and Tucker into the car, got it?"

"Yes" the little girl said before she hurried off with her little brother to the car.

Taylor rushed to Eric's side, Emma, thrashed around trying to get away from the thing that held her.

"No use fighting me" he laughed "if your mother couldn't beat me what makes you think you can?" his laugher was evil, he enjoyed the fear he felt from the little girl, "And what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked Taylor and Eric "Just because you used to be a ranger doesn't mean you can still be one

Eric looked at Mesagog then smiled "your right but I still know how to keep going no matter what" he brought his wrist forward then up to his mouth "Wes" he said into it "I need your help" he didn't wait for Wes to respond, he was ready to morph he raised his writs and was about to call his call when the doors burst opened, reviling Trent. Eric lowered his hand he couldn't morph not just yet.

"Ah finally daddy arrived" the evil thing laughed

"Leave her alone Mesagog" Trent said between his teeth "Put her down"

"you are not in the position to make demands are you now?" Mesagog laughed. Eric watched Trent, it looked like he knew this creature and why it wanted Emma

"To show you I am in control I had my assistant grab the two other children I wanted" Mesagog said with a smile, he turned his evil head over to Taylor and Eric "Your children"

"Winnie… Tucker" Taylor gasped

"Oh" Trent said with a smile, you mean these two kids?" he stepped aside reviling Winnie and Tucker behind him "I saw your goons trying to take them… so naturally I stopped them"

Taylor rushed over to the two "Thank god" she said "Thank you so much" she said to Trent

"It's not over yet" Trent stepped in front of them "he still has Emma"

An- Ok guys sorry for how long it has been taking me to update, a lot's going on here and I have like no time to write, I lefts a cliff hanger ending but the chapter should be up later this week(maybe if your lucky 2morrow) hope you like it so far… oh and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Wes sat in his office working, he knew he had to go home soon, ever since Emma moved in with him he never staid long, but tonight was different, it was the anniversary of the day she left… of the day all his friends left, but most of all the women he would love forever. He opened his draw to find some old pictures of him and his friends, quick ones they had all taken when Trip had found a camera, the one he stopped at was the one he kissed Jen on the side of the face, those days had been the best, he would do anything to go back and be back there fighting to save the world. Wes sighed there was no use wishing to go back, it would never happen. Wes now had the future to look forward to now that Emma had come into his life, as smile came across his face as he thought of her, the women who had come and melted his ice cold hart._

"_Sir" a women said as she walked in, Wes recognized her as the secretary "This mail just came for you… its more clients unable to afford the prices so they are dropping us", the women placed them on his desk and walked out. Wes picked up the forms, people were dropping the silver guardians a lot lately, it seemed the price was to much and since nothing ever attacked people didn't see why they had to pay such high prices. Wes once again sighed, he looked down at the paper then glanced up to the picture of his friends, his thought of all the times they thought silver guardians weren't even worth it they said that because people had to pay for its protection it wasn't a good place. To Jen and the others the rangers who worked for free silver guardians were a waste of time. Wes picked up a pen and began to write, he then realized that the way he ran SG was wrong, people shouldn't have to pay for ranger protection if it was ever needed again, SG would soon once again be a place that even the poorest man in the city could relay on for protection._

"_Wes" came Eric's voice, for a moment Wes didn't know where it came from, then he glanced down at his morphed, for another moment all he could hear was static then out of the static he made out the words "I need help" Wes stood up and tried to talk back, but nothing, he hurried out the door allowing his morphed to track Eric's_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Emma sat outside on the porch, the sun was beginning to set she swung back and forth on the wooden bench seat, she looked at the sky as it slowly moved into the different colors of a sunset, she took sip out of a coffee mug a smile on her face, at this time life seemed so great for her. She also couldn't help but think she didn't care if she ever remembered who she was, because she was falling in love with Wes. Then as she looked out at the sun her mind went to another one of her day dreams that she could later write own in her little book_

_FLASHBACK_

_Kira lay on the ground, in pain, she had been fighting the white ranger_

"_Never did like the color Yellow" he said as he slowly walked over to Kira who couldn't even get up, He knelt down by her "Well yellow ranger" he said to her "time to say goodbye" he grabbed her arm and pulled her around painfully, Kira yelled out in pain he raised his hand to punch her, until he saw her face "huh?" his hand lowered "Kira?" he dropped his arm "I…I…I" he began to shake his head he brought his arms to hold his head_

_FLACHBACK END_

"_Hello Miss" said a voice from the drive way, Emma stood and walked to the end of the porch _

"_Can I help you?" she asked him_

"_Yes," he said to her "My name is Conner McKnight, I'm going door to door taking a survey" he paused as he got a better look at her he finished the last of his sentence in a almost whisper "would like you to… answer a few questions"_

"_Sure" Emma said with a smile "I'd love to help?" She walked down off the porch and over to him. Conner looked at her his eyes looked as if they were going to bulge right out of his head,_

"_What's you…your name?" _

"_Emma" She told him with a smile_

"_You look so much like her… it's almost as if you were her"_

"_I'm sorry?" she said to him, not sure what he was saying_

"_Sorry for bothering you" Conner told her, he turned to leave_

"_Wait" Emma said, she walked over to him, Conner turned back to her _

"_Hmm?" he said_

"_Do I know you?" she asked "you look so… so familiar…" she said trailing off she looked into the man's eyes_

_FLASHBACK_

_Three teenagers walked together down a long museum drive way, "So let me get you this Strait they have a club… just for computers?" asked the boy in the middle_

_FLASH_

_The three teens were walking again, the girl walked behind the two boys talking, the boy in blue began to talk "Well what do you do in your spare time?" he asked, his voice sounded a bit mad, the boy in red smiled and continued to walk as he talked_

"_Me?" he asked " I go out with girls" he smiled "You know their the ones at school that smell really good and with long her hair and makeup?"_

"_Oh its like that is it?" asked the boy in blue as he stopped the boy in red_

"_Yeah…. It's like that" the boy in red said as he got into the boy in blue's face. The girl behind them rolled her eyes and walked past them_

"_What ever" she said with attitude. The boy in red gave a soft laugh as he turned and followed the girl_

"_All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up… stuff happens up here, just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole" the boy in blue said as he followed them._

_FLASH_

_The same three teens walked into a room that looked as if it was held in a cave, the boy in red walked up to a huge smoking rock in the middle of the room, he was about to pick up a red rock_

"_Hey don't touch that!" the boy in blue's voice rang out_

"_Why not?" he asked the other boy and girl walked over to the huge smoking rock, the boy in blue then spoke_

"_Your really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level"_

_The boy in red looked almost insulted_

"_Look I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks ancient and then I don't have to miss practice"_

_The girl looked at him "I hate to agree with him… really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal"_

_They all looked down at the rocks and grabbed them, at the time their hands touched the gems each gem glowed its color _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_Emma looked at the guy "I know you"_

_Conner looked at her "the girl who I knew… that you remind me of… died a long time ago" Conner then walked away leaving Emma standing in the drive way, the sun had by now set, and the darkness of night chased Emma back into the house._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Trent stood still at the door, he slowly walked over to where Eric stood, _

_Emma tried to wiggle her way away from Mesagog, the little girl then bit mesagog then dropped her to the ground, before Mesagog could do anything Eric had rushed forward and grabbed Emma pulling her way from the monster, he was about to hand her off to Trent when Trent rushed forward and began to fight Mesagog_

"_TRENT!" Eric yelled "get back!" but Trent didn't he punched Mesagog he turned his head _

"_Get Emma out of here!" as he continued to fight Eric and Taylor took the kids out side_

"_You think you can beat me?" Mesagog asked "You think you will protect you daughter when Kira failed?" _

_Trent froze for a moment "What do you mean?" he asked "Kira died in a car accident!" he yelled _

"_She was in a car accident yes" Mesagog said "But did you ever find a body?". Anger erupted in Trent he lurched forward with a series of kicks and punches some hit Mesagog some were blocked _

"_I know what your trying to get me to do and its not going to work" Trent said to him as he fought _

"_I'm not trying to do anything" he laughed "I'm telling you your beloved didn't die in that car accident" He hit Trent to the ground and pined him, "But know if I kill you no one will stop me from taking your daughter now, I will kill you" _

_Trent glared at him as he tried to get up "You will not take me daughter!" he yelled_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Emma sat in the living room wondering where Wes was, she walked over to the window and looked out, she felt as if something was wrong, but it wasn't a feeling that something was wrong with Wes, she had had this feeling before, she knew this feeling something was wrong, something evil was about, she closed her eyes as she felt a power wash over her when she opened her eyes she looked down at the gem she wore around her neck it began to glow, Emma could feel the power then gem held, Emma could tell something big just happened but she didn't know what._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Conner walked down the street, unsure of who he had once seen he walked on, Kira was dead right? That girl wasn't her. Was it?, Conner felt a weird power wash over him as if his gem gained its power, Conner reached into his pocket and pulled out his gem, it began to glow red, the power once again rushed through Conner, he wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew something big had just happened_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Ethan sat at his computer typing, it was late and his children had just gone to bed, he could hear his wife down stairs cleaning dishes from dinner, e glanced down at a draw, he looked down and saw a blue light inside, he opened it and pulled out his gem, it was glowing, he felt the power wash over him he didn't know what just happened, but he knew it was something big_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Tommy sat in the cave as he researched some readings that his computer had read, it had been a reading just like the past when Mesagog was alive, he continued looking into old files, that's when other readings began, first a yellow reading then a red then a blue,_

"_what the-", he glanced down at his gem which lay next to his computer, it began to glow. At this time Kim walked down into the cave, _

"_Tommy you coming to bed?" she asked, then she noticed his gem "Tommy why is it glowing?" _

"_I think someone found Kira's gem and some how activated them all" he glanced down "I have to find this person before someone else does" he picked his gem up he felt the power wash over him, hw knew the others would soon come._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Trent lay on the ground as he struggled to get free, he began to lose hope, after all he wasn't a ranger anymore, he had no power, why had he thought he could save Emma from this monster, Mesagog was going to kill him and that would leave Emma with out a mother or a father_

"_I know Tommy and the others will always protect her" Trent was ready to give up, his mind then flashed to Kira, he could see her smile, he could see her sing, then he could see her and himself playfully playing in the park, then he thought back to her they were sitting in Tommy's house_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kira we aren't rangers anymore, you can't go to help these over drive rangers!" Trent said to her "I don't want to see you get hurt!"_

_Kira looked at Trent she placed her hand on the side of his face "Trent, once a ranger always a ranger" she told him with a smile_

_FLASHBACK END_

"_She's right" Trent said out loud "Once a ranger always a ranger" he took his hand and picked it up trying to push Mesagog's off him, then to his and Mesagog's surprise his gem began to glow, it surged with power, the light hit Mesagog in the chest making him fly backwards, he hit a wall and flew right threw it, Trent stood up and hurried over to the rubble, but Mesagog was no where to be seen. Trent waked to where he had been before, right before his gem helped him, he had felt Kira, he had felt her and her power, that's when he realized the women he loved most of all wasn't gone… she wasn't dead, she was somewhere out there, Mesagog had done something with her and he would find out what, he would find Kira, he would bring his family back together, and he would defiantly not marry Samantha, he didn't love her and she left his daughter in danger, something Kira would never do, he realized then and there that he would find Kira, and he would bring her back. He slowly moved to the doors and walked out_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Eric and Taylor stood out side as Wes came to a sliding stop next to them, "What's going on in there?" Wes asked him, by this time news cars had already began to arrive and a crowd began to gather_

"_I don't know Trent's in there"_

"_Daddy!" Emma called from Eric's arms "Put me down… I want to go to daddy!" Wes looked at the girl _

"_What's with her?" _

"_She's Trent's daughter" Eric told him "the monster thing tried to take her, but we got her, but Trent stayed in, I had to get Emma out, so I left him behind"_

_Just then they saw the side of the building burst, dust filled the air around it, but when it settled nothing lay there, with in minutes Trent walked out of the building, Eric couldn't hold on to the girl any longer so he put her on to the ground, the girl ran forward to Trent, he knelt down on the ground as she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck _

"_Daddy!" she cried, Trent closed his arms around Emma and hugged her, he stood up hugging his daughter close, the crowd began to ooh and aww when they saw the famous singer hugging the girl._

_It Didn't take long to for all the reporters to be around them, the light of day had now gone, lights all around were lighting up the small parking lot, they were all shooting questions at him left and right, Trent didn't listen to any of them, he pushed passed them and walked over to where his limo was parked, he placed Emma inside, Samantha pushed her way threw the crowd _

"_Trent!" she called "Trent!" she walked over to him expecting him to be happy with her, but instead he turned to her angrily "You left her alone!" _

"_Trent there was a monster, I had to get out!" she said trying to get her self out of trouble _

"_NO, you should have been with her!" anger flared in his voice "Kira would never have left her!"_

"_Well I'm not her!" she said hurt "but I can keep trying" she put on a pouted face_

"_No" he told her "you can't keep trying… you and I are over"_

"_But Trent!" _

"_No, buts Samantha, you left my daughter, she could have been killed… this made me see who you really are!"_

"_But I can change"_

"_Even if you did Samantha, I still couldn't marry you" he pause "I love someone else" he looked away "I'm sorry, but I could never love you"_

_Trent got into his limo and drove off, leaving Samantha and the crowd in aww._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Emma sat down after she finished looking out the window she switched on the T.V to the news channel, she saw how something had happened, she couldn't tell what because she was only catching the after math, she recognized the man and the singer Trent, and the little girl looked like the one that she had seen in the park, she watched as the man broke up with the women, she couldn't help but feel happy, for some reason she wanted that man and girl to not be with that women, she felt as if that was were she belonged._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_AN-Ok guys what do you think? This story has about three or four chapters left._


	10. Chapter 10

Wes walked into the house late, he knew Emma would be worried and he knew he should have called and said he would be late. Emma was watching T.V. when he got into the house, everyone else was asleep, Wes walked in to talk to her but once he got closer he saw her asleep on the couch, he slowly walked over to Emma and brushed some hair out of her face. Quietly he turned off the T.V. and picked Emma up, he slowly walked upstairs with her in his arms until he reached her room, he walked over to her bed and placed her in it, he pulled the blankets around her, then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead

"goodnight" he whispered to her careful not to wake her, he the rose to walk out of the room, Emma turned to her side in her sleep then sleepily whispered

"I love you"

Wes turned around to see Emma still asleep a smile on her face I believe I love you too a smile came to his face, until he heard the next words from her mouth

"-Trent"

Wes's smile faded, she was dreaming of someone else, she loved someone else. Wes turned and walked out of the room, his heart felt heavy as he walked to the room, he slowly got to his room and changed into his bed clothing. He lay down in bed them looked up at the ceiling, everything that he happened over the last three years, Wes had some how tricked himself into believing that over the three years that Emma would be his, he believed that one day they would be together

"Why does every women I fall in love with leave me?" he wondered out loud "Jen left me… and Emma is in love with someone else" he turned to his side and began staring at the wall "I shouldn't be so selfish with her… I should really help her with finding who she is… I should stop trying to keep her for myself" he paused to think for a moment "its time I stop being selfish… it's time I become myself again" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day Trent was awoken by a knocking on his bed room door, he sat up and looked next to him, Emma lay curled up sleeping she had barley been able to fall asleep the night before due to mesagog. Trent slowly walked over to the door and opened it, one of his maids stood behind it

"Sir" she said to him "Eric Myers is here to see you"

Trent looked down at the floor "Tell him I'll be right there", he glanced back at his daughter who still lay asleep on his bed, he put a shirt on then walked down stairs to see Eric sitting in the living room having coffee with his father,

"Eric" Trent said with a frown "what are you doing here?"

"Yesterday" Eric said to him "I came about yesterday… what happened? Why did he want Emma?"

"I'm rich… ransom I guess" Trent said shrugging it off

"No" Eric said as he stood "who ever that was he knew you and you knew him",

Trent's father glanced at him, his father hadn't heard anything about what the two were talking about

"Who wanted Emma?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee

"No one" Trent said between his teeth

"A monster… I did some research, his name is Mesagog" Eric folded his arms, Trent's dad almost spit out his coffee

"What!" he almost yelled, he stood up and looked at Trent "He's back?, and you didn't tell me? And he wants Emma!" he paused "Trent! This isn't just your life anymore that you put up for the gamble think of your daughter think of Emma!"

Trent ignored his father "Eric I think it would be best if you left" Trent said as he nodded at his made who ushered Eric out. Trent's father turned to face his son

"what is all this about him being back?" his father demanded "and what does it have to do with wanting Emma?"

"I didn't tell you but yesterday he tried to kid nap Emma-"

"you weren't with her you should have been watching her… she's your daughter you have to learn to take responsibility, epically with out Kira here to make sure everything still gets done… its about time you grow up!"

"Dad!" Trent said angrily " she was spending the day with Samantha… I thought it would be good if they got to know each other… but she took her eye off Emma, then left her"

"I can't believe your marrying a women like that… how can you go from a girl like Kira who cares about others… cares about you… to someone like Samantha who you don't even love"

"Dad would you stop!" Trent said as he sat down in a chair "this is why I didn't tell you I knew you would do this!"

"Do what?"

"Lecture me" Trent folded his arms "I'm a grown man I can make decisions of my own" he paused "and if it helps any Samantha and I aren't getting married I broke it off last night"

"Really?" his father said with a smile "you came to your senses"

"yes dad" he mumbled, he turned his back "can you watch Emma… I think I should go see Dr.O"

"Alright, but make it fast, she's going to want to see you when she wakes up"

OoOoOoOoOo

Tommy had never gone to bed the night before, with the readings of evil and the gems re activating he had a lot of work to do. Tommy knew the others would start arriving wondering what was going on, and once they got there he wanted to have some answers for them, but so far nothing. Any time he got close to finding where the yellow gem was something seemed to block the signal. He continued to work until he heard steps coming down the stairs, he turned expecting Connor, Ethan or Kim, even Hailey, but who he saw was someone he didn't think he would. Trent walked over to Tommy with out saying anything, he glanced at Tommy's face, then spoke

"Emma was almost taken last night" he paused and looked at Tommy "By mesagog", Tommy's eyes grew wide,

"But he's gone"

"Well unless it's some other creep that wants the world dressed as him, I know what he looks like… and it was him"

"I thought you said after Kira died, you were done with this… you said what was the use saving the world if it never helped you?"

"I changed my mind of" Trent said angrily "He tried to take my daughter… he made it personal"

"Trent…" Tommy said trailing off "there's not much we can do until we find…" he stopped not sure if he should tell Trent the rest.

"Until we find what?" Trent asked as he stepped forward "We need to do something before he strikes again"

"We need to find the new person the yellow gem bonded too" Tommy stopped for a moment "The only way the gems will work is if we have the original red, blue, and yellow together… that's how they gained power before… but when Kira died she had her gem with her… which who knows were it is now-"

"But I used power before… how was that possible?"

"I don't know… I may have figured it out, by looking at the charts, you see yesterday when the power game back the signatures came up on the grid… the red yellow and blue were near each other… even you were near them" Tommy turned back to his computer "I'm guessing the power has been trying to come back to help ever since Mesagog came back, but it couldn't since the three original gems weren't close together… but yet some how yesterday…I think that the three were near each other making an opening for the power to come back"

"Your saying where ever Connor and Ethan are Kira is?" Trent said

"No… Trent Kira's dead… the gem bonded to another person… I told you it only stays bonded to the living, once you die the bond is broken and it is free to bond to another… Kira's dead… like the gem you should move on"

Trent looked down for a moment then smiled "I knew… I knew you would say that… but do me one favor… call Ethan and Connor… ask then if they are in silver hills"

"Why?"

"Just do it please Tommy"

"No need" came a male voice from behind

"Yeah… fist sign of these giving off life we decided to come right back home" came another, Tommy and Trent turned to See Ethan and Connor standing in the door way, Trent didn't even say hello before he re asked his question

"Were you two in silver hills?"

"Yes" said Ethan "I live there now with my wife and two kids"

"And I was there trying to take a few surveys" Connor paused for a moment "Trent… do you really believe Kira is alive?" he asked

"Yes" Trent told him "I do"

"Why" Connor asked back "Everyone tells you to give up… she was pronounced dead… how do you believe she is alive?"

Trent paused for a moment not sure what to say "Because I love her… and when you love some one you know they are gone… I think Mesagog couldn't kill her… not wasn't able to so he did something to her… to keep her away hoping she would stay far enough away for the three gems to never be close to one another"

Tommy shook his head "Trent-"

"Wait" Connor interrupted "I went to one mansion… a young women came to the door, she said her name was…was Emma"

Trent and the others looked at him "What has that anything to do with what we're talking about" Ethan asked

"She looked… she looked just like Kira… at first I thought she was her"

"I still don't get what you are saying" Ethan said again

"God, and they call you the genius" Connor exclaimed "Maybe Mesagog couldn't take her life… so he took her memory, that way making sure that she couldn't remember who she was… what she was… and the power she has… that way he keeps her out of his way while he gets what he wants with no one to stop him"

The three other men stood all staring at Connor, not sure if what they heard had come out of his mouth, Kim who had by now come down stairs, who never knew Connor to be a dumb jock spoke first

"That would explain a lot… I mean why Trent and even Emma still believe Kira's alive and the fact the gems have started to work again"

Tommy then spoke "It is a good guess… but we don't know that is what happened we can't just go drag this women off and tell her everything… what if she isn't Kira… we have to keep open all options"

Trent didn't want to listen to Tommy any longer "What ever happened to never give up Tommy? What ever happened to anything's possible? I know Kira is alive!" he turned to Connor "Where did you see this girl?"

"um… Silver Hills… Wesley Collins Mansion"

"Then I'm going there to bring Kira home" Trent said over his shoulder as he walked for the door

"Wait you can't do that" Tommy said standing up, he began to move forward until Kim stopped him

"Tommy, let him go… you have to let him try… let him try and find the women he loves"

"I know he loves her, but he can't demand anything from this girl, even if she is Kira, she can't remember, he might scare her"

"He has to find everything out for himself"

Connor walked over in front of Trent "Your not going alone" , Trent glared at him

"And why not, I'm the one that loves Kira"

"WE all love Kira, and we are all a team, we will work together to get her back… if that is her… we will get her back together as a team… got it?"

Trent rolled his eyes "Fine, but we do it my way" all the men nodded their heads and followed Trent out, leaving Kim in the cave.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Emma" Wes said with a smile as she walked down the stairs "I forgot to tell you, but there is a dinner party tonight would you like to come with me?"

"Is it like the last one?" she asked

"Yes, just like the party we went to the other day"

"Where is it?" she asked as she approached him

"Here… its being held here, I almost forgot until Eric reminded me this morning"

"Sure, its sounds fun" Her mind flashed to the last party, when she saw that man who looked so familiar, the one that had been on the news just the night before, maybe he would be at the party, maybe she could talk to him, and see if he had anything to do with her un known past.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Trent and the others stood out side the Collin's mansion where they thought Kira was, limo's and other expensive cars with expensive people inside them,

"How do we get in?" Connor asked "The security is stronger now thanks to this party"

Trent thought for a moment "This party!" he exclaimed "I forgot, I was invited to!" he smiled "I have a plan", he paused for a moment "I will go in there for the party, you three will go and pretend to be waiters or something"

"Good plan" Tommy said sarcastically "We will be waiters or something", Ethan then spoke "You barely even thought out a plan for us only yourself"

"Well its ether that or you three wait out here"

"Fine" Connor said "WE will go in a be waiters or something"

OoOoOoOoOo

Once Trent got in he started searching for Kira, or the girl he had seen at the last party, his eyes locked on Wes, He knew if Kira was living her she would have to be somewhere near him so he walked over to Wes.

"Good evening Mr. Collins" Trent said as he reached him

"Please" Wes said with a smile "Mr. Collins is my father, you can call me Wes"

"Ok Wes" Trent said putting on a fake smile, he kept his eyes searching around the room

"Are you looking for someone?" Wes asked

"Yeah an old friend, but I don't see her"

Eric walked up seeing Trent standing with Wes, "I see you to have met" he held a drink in his hands and wore a smile on his face "Hey Wes, Where's Emma by the way?" Eric asked

"Oh, she's upstairs, takes her forever to get ready"

"Oh she's one of those girls that stand in front of the mirror for hours?" Eric said with a smile

"No, actually she puts off getting ready until the last possible second, then ends up being late"

"Oh" Eric said with a smile as he took another sip of his drink, Trent stood a listened to the friends, then he heard Eric speak again "I'm glad she came here" he paused "little by little she's brining my friend back"

Wes smiled "She just gave me something to care about again"

"and your not falling for her?" Eric said with his eye brows raised,

"I think… I think I am" Wes said after a moment, "But it could never be… she's in love with someone else if she knows it or not", Trent soon let the conversation die to a low whisper in his mind as he cast his eyes to the top of the stair way, standing at the top he saw an angle… his angle, dressed in a beautiful yellow dress, the color that looked best on her, a smile lit his face, she looked just liked he remembered, he handed the glass he was holding to Eric, Eric stared at him puzzled he and Wes turned to watch where Trent was walking.

Connor and the others had spotted her too they began to move forward putting aside the trays they had been holding, all four men walked to he women, none could believe their eyes, the girl they thought was dead was staining right in front of them. Trent approached her from behind, almost afraid to speak, thinking it was a dream finally he spoke

"Kira?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN-ok sorry for taking so long to update, but I hit some writers block, then my horse got sick and I had to spend a lot of time with him and between him, school, work and a boyfriend I have been finding it hard to get time to write, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOo

Emma turned from the people she was talking to, she didn't know why she had turned to that name, but the voice seemed right behind her. She turned to come face to face with the man that she had seen at the last party, the one she had felt almost drawn to, this man was looking right at her, then he spoke

"Kira?" he said again, his voice soft, Emma glanced behind her not sure who this Kira girl was, then she realized he was talking to her

"Oh, are you talking to me?" she asked, unsure if he was or not

"Yes, Kira" Trent's face began to show hints of a smile

"I'm sorry" Emma said to him "But I'm not who you think I am" she glanced over to Wes who was watching them "My name is Emma" she glanced at the drink she was holding "I should go" she said, the moment had turned a little strange, she wanted to get over to Wes, where she felt safe. Emma began to walk away, Trent could no longer control himself, he grabbed her arm "Kira… Its me!", Tommy and the others could see the girl grow afraid, even if some how the girl could be Kira, they knew if Trent scared her there would be no way of knowing. Connor was the closest

"Trent, let go" Connor said in a strong voice

"Please sir" Emma said her voice weak "Leave me alone… and let go of my arm"

"Kira… please think back… think of everyone… come on Kira" Trent pleaded. Emma's fear began to become less, but now it was being replaced by anger, how dare this guy touch her, how dare he hold her there, this time when she spoke her voice as no longer weak

"Let, go of my arm now sir!"

Connor stepped forward "Trent do as she says", by now Wes and Eric were making there ways over to Trent, Eric reached him first

"What do you think your doing!" Eric said his voice angry "Did you have to much to drink again?" he glanced around at the people who by now had turned to see what was going on "Trent I'm going to all you a cab"

"No!" Trent almost yelled he took a step back from Eric " I haven't had anything to drink… I… I…" he looked at Emma and saw the fear in her eyes his mind seemed to be flung back in time

FLASHBACK

"Kira" Trent said as he lay next to her on a blanket in the park "I wrote a song finally"

"Good" she said with a smile "sing it"

"not here where others can hear… its for you"

"Ok, then lets go to my house… you can sing it there" Kira smiled at him

OoOoOoOoOo

After Trent and Kira had reached her house and after Trent had finished singing the song the two sat on the couch talking Kira was first to talk

"That song should be are song" she said to him

"What do you mean?" Trent asked as he glanced down at her

"I mean… that's the song that we play to think of each other… you know like the song you first listen to at your wedding and it becomes your song… a song no matter what you can't forget"

"Never forget?"

"Yes, forever no matter what when that song plays you and I will think of each other"

"But it's not even a famous song" Trent said to her

"That's what will make it even more special to us"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Trent was still staring at Emma "The song" he whispered "Are song"

"excuse me?" Emma said to him, Trent took one last look at her before he walked away, Connor and the others followed him, trying to get him to talk to them, but he wouldn't. Wes reached Emma who then leaned onto him "Who was that?" Emma asked him

"Someone who's not coming to these parts anymore"

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day Trent was back at his house, looking, trying to find his old music, he tried to find the song that he was looking for,

"Son" His father said as he walked up "What are you looking for"

"The song" he yelled from inside a closet as he threw things out of it

"What song?" his father was confused by his young son

"Our song!" he yelled still rummaging through the closet

"We have a song?" his father asked, half amused at his son

"No" he said coming out, he gave a smile "Mine and Kira's" his smile looked almost crazy.

His father looked at his son, not sure what to say before he asked his next question "Why? Son Why would you want to find that song?"

"Because" Trent's smile greatened "If I sing it she will come back… she will have to remember me… Kira will some home"

"Trent, I hate to be the little rain cloud, but how do you expect to bring someone back from the dead with a song?" but Trent never heard that question, he was already walking to another room to look, Emma walked out rubbing her eyes

"Daddy" she said "What you doing?"

Trent by now was so full of hope that Kira was coming back scooped his daughter in his arms "Mommy's coming home!" he said as he spun her, the little girl let out a squeal of excitement. Tent placed her back on her feet causing her to take off running around the house yelling "Mommy's coming home Mommy's coming home!".

Trent's father watched everything take place, he didn't know what to do, how could he brake his son's hart by telling him… making him finally except that the women he loved was gone forever.

Ding

Dong

Ding

Dong

Trent's father looked down the stairs at the door as one of the hired help answered to door, he saw it was Trent's producer, he walked down the stairs to greet him

"Hello there Eric" he said extending his hand to shake

"Hello sir" Eric said as he shook his hand

"I came here, to ask about Trent" Eric said "You see he was at a party last night, and he acted like he was drunk or high, I just wanted to make sure he was ok, he left with a group of guys, but… I just wanted to make sure he got home alright"

"He actually just got home" Trent's father thought for a moment, "What were these people wearing that he left with?"

"Well one was in Red, another blue, and another in black" Trent said thinking back

"could you describe them anymore then that?"

"Um sure, they were waiters, the one in red said dude a lot, and ate some of the food off the tray he was carrying, the other as talking to a lot of people about computers, and the other seemed to be watching and almost analyzing everything" Eric told him "Why you know them?"

"Yeah, he hung out with them in high school, along with Kira, Emma's mom"

"Trent kept calling a girl Kira at the party, he frightened her a little… you see she's in a fragile state, and I think Trent set her back a little"

Trent came to the top of the stairs "I found it" he almost yelled, he hurried down the stairs "dad Kira's coming home!" he yelled in excitement "oh hello Eric", he seemed so happy, to Eric he still looked like he was high off something

"Err, hello Trent, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, actually more then fine, I'm the luckiest man alive" he turned to his father "Dad watch Emma, I'm going out for a bit" he grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door, leaving Eric and his father even more confused then they had been before.

"Please" His father said "Come in, we should talk, you should really know why he acts the way he does"

"I know he lost Emma's mom" Trent said

"Yes, but come with me, I also want to show you what Trent used to be, who he used to be, When Kira was alive, and how he used to sing, I want to show you that he does have the talent to sing, that you can't give up on him"

Eric glanced at his watch "Ok, I have ten minutes" he walked into the house.

Both Eric and Trent's father sat on the couch as a DVD began to play, Trent's father spoke "You see, before Emma was born, Trent and Emma signed up for a musical, it was a small one that went on in the park, they re-did the play rent, they got the main parts, Mimi and Roger, they fit it perfectly by the way they sang together, it made everyone really believe they loved each other"

The small recordings Tommy had done on a small hand recorder, they watched the one scene that showed the love between Trent and Kira the most, the one that really showed what Trent could do, when he was happy. The scene was the last, of Mimi dying, the song was to show how much Roger loved her, Trent began to sing

Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes

The song ended and so did the recording Trent's dad was the first to talk "You see, if Trent can learn to sing like that again, then I believe he can really make it, if you can find away to get him to sing like that again… I believe my son will come back"

Eric said nothing, his eyes still locked on the screen "That girl" he finally said, do you have any more footage of her?"

"Err, yeah" Trent's father said a bit confused

"Play it" Eric demanded, so he did, this time it wasn't of them singing, it was after words.

THE RECORDING

Trent walked with his arm around Kira, Ethan was talking about how cool it was to see the two on stage, Connor who was holding the camera was talking over Ethan acting as if he was some famous reporter

"So, what's next for the happy couple" Connor asked jokingly, Trent smiled a crooked smile then said "the world"

The group of friends laughed Kira glanced at Trent then she smiled "You want to tell them?" she asked him, a smile growing on her face" Trent smiled

"Hey guys" he said, "Kira and I have an announcement" the camera zoomed up on Trent "Connor get that out of my face so I can tell you" Trent paused then glanced at Kira

"Kira and I are going to have a baby" the camera moved to face the ground but Eric and Trent's dad could hear the yelled of excitement and congratulations

Eric looked over at Trent's dad "can you rewind that and pause it on that girls face?" he asked

"Ok" Trent's father said, still wondering what Eric could be trying to figure out.

Eric watched the screen then studied it once it had been paused on the girl Kira's face, it took him some time, but the gears began to work in his mind, Kira, the girl he saw on that screen so happy, so full of life, looked just like someone he knew, just like Emma. He studied it for still a bit longer wondering what to really think, did this mean that Emma was Kira, or that Emma looked a lot like this women Kira. He glanced away for a moment

"You sure this women is dead?" he asked

"Yeah…well… we're pretty sure, we never did find her body"

"Remember when I told you Trent upset some girl at the party last night?" Eric told him

"Yes"

"Well you see the girl's name is Emma, she's been living with Wes for a little over three years now-"

"I still don't see what this has to do with my son, and who is Wes"

Eric glanced at him "You see this girl, Emma who has Wes, my best friend, she can't remember anything" he paused for a moment "Wes took her in trying to help her with her past trying to help her remember" he paused yet again still not sure if he believed what he was about to say "Emma can sing, really good, I've heard her, she sounds almost like this girl that you just showed me, she as dreams about Trent actually, her doctor says its just her mind placing his face in to a memory because she always sees him in the news, but maybe, maybe this is it, this is her past" Eric glanced at Trent's dad who was still confused

"Emma's Kira, Kira's Emma don't you get it" Eric said "we have to find a way for her to remember her past"

"I'm already working on that" came a voice from behind, they both turned to see Trent had returned "Our song"

"What?" Eric asked

"Our song, a long time ago I wrote a song for Kira, she heard it and said it would always be are song, she told him that no matter what when ever we heard that song we would think of each other, if I can sing it and she listens to it, she may come back to me, Kira may come home"

Eric glanced at him

"Well how do you plan to get her to listen to you, if you forgot you really scared her last time you saw her" Eric told him

"I lost cool, I thought she was dead and then there she was just staring at me, I couldn't control my self"

"Well then what's the plan?" Eric asked

"That's were you come in" Trent said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOo

AN- Ok guys what do you think? Do you think Trent's new plan with Eric's help will work?

Next time you guys can find out what _"our song"_ is.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after the party Emma sat at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking some coffee, the man the night before still not fully out of her mind, he seemed so happy to see her, as if he knew her. Wes walked in with a smile on his face

"Emma do you want to go see a movie tonight?" he asked, joy in his voice.

"Sure" Emma replied "What has you in such a good mood?", she asked him

"I don't know, I just have this feeling, a feeling I haven't had in a long time"

"oh" she said glancing at him, he was wearing all red, and had a goofy smile on his face, for a moment she thought she saw another man standing where Wes was that moment, the man had brown hair, and maybe not even a man, he looked strong, but at the same time dumb as a rock"

__

Three teens walked into a room that looked as if it was held in a cave, two of the three were boys, one wore red the other blue, the third was a girl that wore yellow, the boy in red walked up to a huge smoking rock in the middle of the room, he was about to pick up a red rock

"Hey don't touch that!" the boy in blue's voice rang out

"Why not?" he asked the other boy and girl walked over to the huge smoking rock, the boy in blue then spoke

"Your really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level"

Emma stared at Wes, the person she had thought she saw was the boy in the red the one in her dream. She thought back to the face that she saw, he looked like someone she had recently seen, but from where

__

"Hello Miss" said a voice from the drive way, Emma stood and walked to the end of the porch

"Can I help you?" she asked him

"Yes," he said to her "My name is Conner McKnight, I'm going door to door taking a survey"

"Conner" she whispered with out even realizing what she was saying "do I know you?" Wes glanced up "Did you say something?"

__

"You look so much like her… it's almost as if you were her"

Emma looked away from Wes, her mind was now working on it's own as she remembered what the man had said to her that night, but then she remembered the other words

__

"the girl who I knew… that you remind me of… died a long time ago"

"Emma?" came Wes's voice braking her mind from thinking anymore "are you alright, you just went blank for a moment", Emma glanced at Wes

"Yeah" she said placing her hand on her head "I'm fine"

"Are you sure about that" he asked her, worry in her voice

"I said I'm fine" Emma told him, her voice agitated Wes looked at her and was about to say before he decide to not say a think, he remembered when Jen would often say the same and by the time he learned to spend with her it was just better to let her be.

The door bell ring finally broke the tension that was growing in the room, they listened to the butler answer the door, by just hearing they could tell it was Eric by his voice, soon Eric walked into the kitchen

"Wes, Emma" he said happily "I've come to invite you to a party me and a friend are throwing"

Emma glanced at Wes hoping he would say yes, she loved parties

"I'm not sure Eric" Wes said looking at his friend

"Well, actually" Eric said "Emma I'm throwing this party for you"

"For me?" she said in surprise "but why are you throwing me a party?"

"Your singing I've heard you sing before, and your great, this is to help you get noticed"

"I don't know I'm shy about singing, what if I freeze in front of everyone?" she said nervously

"You won't know unless you try" Eric said to her softly "plus I have a good feeling you can sing in front of a crowd… I think you have the stuff to really be great"

"but how, you never heard me sing, when ever I sang I was alone, only Wes had heard me sing, I'm mean you have heard it before, but it was nothing that I could sing in front of a whole crowed"

"Emma" Eric said walking over to her " I know you can sing, believe me, trust me, I know you can sing, and if you come to the party, I promise you that you will not regret it"

Emma glanced at Wes, who by now was growing annoyed at Eric

"Eric what is this all about?" Wes finally said "What's with the sudden interest in Emma's future?"

"Wes" Eric said turning to him "I need to speak to you alone" Wes rolled his eyes, but still stood

"Well then come to the living room" Wes said, he glanced at Emma "you stay here"

Once in the living room Eric finally began to speak to fast for Wes to understand

"Slow down Eric" Wes said a smile broke out on his face, for as Eric spoke it sounded just like Trip

"I'm not interested in her future, I'm interested in her past" Eric told him

"What?" Wes asked, unsure of what Eric was saying to him "what do you mean her past?"

"I found out who she is, where she came from, and everything about her" Eric's voice sounded so full of pride, but as he spoke Wes's smile faded, for if Eric had found out who she was, then he would lose her, Emma would leave and return to her other life, he couldn't let that happen Emma was his life now she has the light in the darkness that he had found and who he would do anything to hold on to, he would do what ever it took to hold on to his light.

"No, no you didn't Eric, you must be mistaken" he finally said

"No, I haven't, I mean I wasn't even trying to find it out when boom everything falls in to place"

"No" Wes said, his voice firm "Emma's life is here"

"Wes" Eric said with a frown "you can't hold her here, she has a life, a family that misses her terribly, they think she's dead!"

"then let them continue to think that" Wes almost shouted "Emma's life is here with me"

"Wes, you took her in so you could help her, why now do you want to hold her back!" Eric's voice began to rise

"Because Eric… I" Wes looked down at his feet, then turned his head back up to Eric, anger in his eyes "I love her! And you won't take her away from me!" Wes's anger began to spill "I already lost one women I love, I won't lose the other one!"

"Wes, get a grip, you can't keep Emma, she's not a dog, and she's not Jen!"

"Jen's nothing anymore!" Wes yelled at Eric "Emma is now my life, you will not take her from me!"

"You have to let her go Wes, just like you had to let Jen go, Jen didn't belong here and neither does Emma"

"Jen didn't belong, but Emma is from this time, she belongs here" he pause "with me!"

"NO, no Wes she doesn't Emma isn't even her name, her name is Kira, Kira Ford, she had a daughter, a beautiful daughter that misses her mother, and she is in love with another man, Wes no matter how hard you try keeping Emma in the dark you will just be living a lie, Emma doesn't live here, she will never be happy here with you she will never truly love you, Wes let her go, let her remember, let her live her life!" Eric, knew it must be hard for Wes to except another women he loved would have to leave, but it was something that had to be done

"Please Wes, do what is best for her, not for you"

"Why is it me who always have to sacrifice the things and people I love, why do I have to give up on my happiness?" Wes's anger was still full "I will not lose some one that I love again, I refuse to!"

In the kitchen Emma heard the male voice rise as they argued, she had never heard them fight like this so she walked over to the door to hear what they were saying, and what she heard shocked her, Eric knew who she was, and Wes loved her, she felt her hart torn in two ways, she loved Wes too, but she had to know who she was, and who the man she had seen in her dreams and last night, she had to find out everything, but if she did, she would lose all she had now.

"Wes, please let her go" Eric said again "You have to think what's best for her"

"Why, why can't I for once get to keep the one I love, why do I have to think of what others need or want!"

"Because, you are the red ranger, the red time force ranger, and you're a god dam good one"

"I haven't been a ranger in a long time Eric" Wes said his voice lowering

"You can be again, Wes, please remember how you felt when Jen left, and think of the others who felt that when Emma was gone, at least you know she is still alive, they believe she's dead!"

"Why can't I get my happy ending?" Wes yelled again "why can't I finally be happy"

"Wes, Emma has the right to know, so please, just think of her, if you really love her you will do what's right, you will help one in need, Emma loves Trent they have a daughter and her daughter doesn't believe she's dead, she wishes every night that her mom will come home, and you can help that girl finally get her wish" Eris hoped he was getting through.

Emma stood outside the door listening to what she was hearing, they thought they knew who she was that name, in all her dreams she had heard that name… Kira

__

Trent and Kira walked hand and hand with a smile on there faces, they were very much in love at that time in that moment. The two were on there way to the park where Trent had planed a wonderful lunch for them under what they called "their tree" they often at under the tree that stood next to the clear clean pond, in that place the world was a peace and everything was as it should. As the approached their spot Trent stopped and looked at Kira, Kira turned to look at him, their eyes met. "Kira" Trent began "Kira I just want you to know I love you" Kira smiled "I love you to Trent" she told him "And no matter what I will always love you". Trent leaned forward and kissed Kira, "No matter what" he whispered

Emma thought back to all the dreams she had in the past, she hurried up the stairs and into her room, she ran to her bed and reached under her mattress and pulled out her book that she wrote all her dreams in, all her dreams came back to her

__

"Kira you have me going crazy" came Trent's voice "And that's why I can never stop loving you"

The voices she heard flowing in her head, the things she saw, she knew they were part of her past, but she couldn't figure out how to push them together

"_Kira I think we should move on" Trent told Kira as they sat in the park. Kira jumped up not believing what she was hearing._

"_What" she asked wondering what she had just heard "What do you mean?"_

"_Kira it's just I want to see other people" Trent didn't want to hurt Kira, he just knew for her to really follow her dream he didn't want to get in the way._

"_But you told me you loved me" Kira said_

"_It was…" he stopped "A lie I never loved you" He looked down "I'm sorry Kira, we're over" and he walked away. Kira sat in the park not sure what to do just so shocked the love of her life didn't love her._

The one dream came the one she remembered having in the beginning of her coming to Wes's house, if that was also one of the memories she had, or dreams why should she rush back to it, why should she rush back to someone that broke her hart. Then Emma thought to that time in the park, when she saw that little girl

__

"Mommy?" said a soft voice from behind, Emma turned off Wes to look at the voice, it was almost like a reflex, she saw a little girl standing next to them, looking down "Mommy" the little girl said again, a smile growing on her face, she leaped forward and grabbed Emma in a hug around her neck "Daddy said you were gone, but I knew, I knew" the girls voice was so happy "I knew you were alive… Daddy will be happy… I'm happy I knew, I knew you was alive" The girl jumped up and down "I knew I knew"

Maybe, that little girl had been right maybe, just maybe she was her mother. Then she remembered something else that she had heard them say, something about a red ranger, a red time force ranger, what was a ranger?

Then her mind once again seemed to flash

__

Kira stood on stage as a crowd gathered around her friends were out in the audience listening to the music she was about to make

Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away  
It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Kira looked out into the crowd as she sang her friends dance to her music, her eyes locked on Trent who held up a video camera filming her performance.

Emma thought back to the song she heard in her head, the rest was still in her head, she slowly moved to her music rook where she picked up her guitar and picked up the melody she had just heard.

Wes and Eric were about to fight some more, when they heard the guitar start upstairs, Wes glared at Eric

"I swear if she heard any of this Eric, you won't have a job tomorrow" he hurried out of the living room and up the stairs to the music room, Eric hot at his heels, the two walked into the room to see Emma's back facing them as she began to sing

Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away  
It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Wes and Eric stay quiet as Emma continued to sing

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause'  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
patiently  
Patiently, for you

Wes listened to what she sang, he had never heard her sing this song before, he realized she was singing this song from a forgotten memory

Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
Haven't been the same  
I used to stand outside and taste  
The sweetness of rain  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that  
Close my eyes and you're there  
But I can't find you anywhere

He heard her sing and couldn't help, but think that Eric was right, her songs were always about love and finding the someone out there that she loved

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently  
Patiently, for you

Wes also heard the line "True love will never fade" he thought back to everything he had said to Eric early, about how Jen didn't matter anymore, but now he wondered, was he just trying to pretend Emma was Jen? The way she sang, Wes knew she wrote the song from her hart, about someone who was her true love, someone that no matter what who never fade from her heart.

Patiently  
So patiently

Eric watched Emma sing, he turned his head to see Wes, the man stood solemn, Eric could tell he was thinking over something, something that he had been trying to over look. Emma continued to sing her song,

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
patiently  
Patiently, for you

The music and Emma's voice began to sing as she finished up just one more Verse

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
patiently  
Patiently, for you

Once she finished Emma turned around to see Wes and Eric, with out saying a word she walked past them and into her room, leaving the two feuding friends alone. For the longest time it seemed no one said a word, both Wes and Eric waiting for the other to make a move, finally it was Wes that broke the silence

"Your right Eric" he said to him, his voice soft, his face only showed sadness for yet another loss he would have to endure.

"I'm sorry Wes, but it had to be done" Eric said to his friend

"I know, she has a right to go back to her family, to people she loves" Wes turned to walk away he then looked back over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face "We'll be at that party tonight"

Eric smiled and nodded his head that's when he knew, Wes was back, and not the rich boy Wes, but the Power ranger Wes, the Red time force ranger.

Wes walked into his room thinking over what had happened and what was going to happen, he glanced at the dresser in his room, he slowly walked over to it and gingerly picked up his time force morpher, "Jen" he finally said "I am a time force officer after all, you put others happiness ahead of yours, so I will too" Wes looked where his morpher had been, under it lay pictures of his friends so he picked them up and looked at them, he flipped through them until he got to the picture of him kissing Jen on the side of her face, seeing her face in the picture made him realize how love he really was with her at one point in his life, even still, he knew he loved Jen just as much as he had back when she was in his time, when they were a team. _True love will never fade _Wes remembered the line of the song Emma had sang, and she was right, even all the time he had been apart from Jen he still knew his love for her would never fade, he knew he would always love her.

****

AN-Ok sorry, I said you would find out the song that Trent remembered, but the argument and everything ran longer then I thought so I'm planning on giving that party its own chapter so the next one should be the party and the song. The plan is beginning!


End file.
